You Belong To Me (Sequel to Human's Are Idiots)
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Before his mentor was killed, Zamasu had been assigned to observe the human's. He never expected one human female would manage to catch his interest, nor was he prepared to watch her young life end right before him so abruptly. Now, thanks to Black, he has another chance to keep her close. And this time, he won't allow the female to ever leave him. Yandere Zamasu
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Since I'm currently obsessed with Zamasu at the moment and Stacked Waters mentioned how it would be interesting to see a yandere Zamasu, I decide to write this little piece. :D You might want to read my Human's Are Idiots story so this will make better sense, but of course you don't have to. ^^

Not certain how many parts there will be, but I'm planning to make them very dark. I'll put the warnings in the chapters in case you aren't comfortable with certain situations. Also if any of you want this to be a Zamasu/Oc/Goku Black story, let me know. ^_^)

* * *

A young girl stood in complete awe at the scene before her. It wasn't like this was her first time seeing incredibly powerful and dangerous aliens engaged in combat. She had watched the battle with Cell on TV when she had been a very small child and had even seen innocent people get turned into candy of all things by a pink skinned creature she had learned was called Buu, (barely avoiding the same fate herself), but she had never been so close to witness the impressive sight up close and personal.

Her cousin, Leo, was an employee at Capsule Corporation. And while he had technically been advised to keep the fact that Bulma Briefs, who came from one of the wealthiest families in the world and happened to be married to an alien called a Saiyan-someone who was capable of destroying the earth if he so wanted to-a secret, he had unfortunately been unable to do so from Takara.

The girl had always been too inquisitive for her own good, and Leo feared it would lead to the both of them ending up as training dummies for Vegeta-something Bulma had threatened to do to Leo if he ever thought of blackmailing her or her friends with the information he had on them.

Surprisingly Bulma hadn't gotten angry with Leo like he believed she would much to his immense relief. The blue haired woman had found Takara amusing, informing the teenager she could come visit her cousin any time she wanted. In return, all she had to do was look after Trunks and Goten whenever Bulma required her to, which was definitely no easy task.

While it had taken some time to earn a lot of the members trust, Takara had eventually been accepted by the odd group of friends. That was how she was currently viewing Goku and Trunks, (whom Takara was still having difficulty coming to terms with the fact was the future version of the cute, yet mischievous child she looked after), battle it out high above the ground. Their power ups had even been so intense that it had caused the entire sky to turn grey and stormy along with the wind to harshly pick up.

"I still can't believe people this strong exist!" Takara squealed out, bouncing on her feet in excitement despite the fact that Trunks had been sent crashing to the ground. He was only a little bruised, so she didn't rush to his side like Bulma and the others had.

"Yes…I'm sure the people that had to endure that powerful wind storm just now weren't enjoying the abrupt change in the weather as much as you, though…" Leo mentioned with a tired smile.

Takara just laughed lightly, blinking in confusion when the sky that had brightened once the fight had concluded, was darkening yet again. This time lightning was crackling from it, giving the atmosphere a more ominous tone.

"I'm guessing this isn't something normal…?" Takara mentioned softly since the others even appeared startled.

"No. It isn't…" Piccolo muttered with narrowed eyes, having just arrived with Krillin.

A crack in the sky appeared where a figure emerged from it. The man garbed in black clothing looked like an exact replica of Goku, yet his appearance and demeanor was clearly darker and colder compared to the normally cheerful Saiyan's.

"Huh? What is this place?" the man mumbled, raising a thick brow when Future Trunks called out his name. "Trunks, in a place like this?" When his attention landed on Goku, a smirk formed on his features. "So, you're Son Goku?"

"And you're Black?!" Goku shot back, his expression serious.

Black's smirk seemed to grow, his wandering onyx eyes landing on both Vegeta and Lord Beerus. The shocking moment was when his gaze moved on Takara, causing the raven haired girl to tilt her head since he appeared startled at first; his face then taking on a manner of amusement.

 _That looks like the girl_ _ **he**_ _told me about_. _Well isn't this interesting_ Black thought, chuckling to himself.

"Bastard! How did you come here?!" Trunks angrily demanded, snapping the Goku look alike out of his thoughts.

"Apparently, I came through the same path in space-time that you went through," Black replied. "Perhaps you called me here…to die by my hands?"

Leo bit his lip, taking hold of Takara's hand since he hadn't liked the way this 'Goku Black' had been staring at his cousin. "I think we should leave here right now…"

Not even getting to take two steps, Black had shot a Ki blast down at the ground near the two humans, causing Takara and Leo to freeze in place.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You should stay and enjoy the show of your 'friends' dying slow and painful deaths at my hands," Black mused with a dark grin.

Goku who had flown up into the sky, merely smiled at his copy and moved into a fighting stance. "Sorry, but there's no way that'll happen. Even if I hear you're pretty strong,"

"It's an honor. I also wanted to fight you in this body," Black admitted, his demeanor showing one of absolute confidence.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"There's no need for you to understand that." Black claimed, forming a yellow and black ball of energy in his palm and firing it straight at Goku; the impact sending him sailing far off and toward a rocky landscape.

Takara blinked as she watched Vegeta, Future Trunks, Krillin, and Piccolo fly off to be closer to the battle scene, turning to Leo who looked paler than normal as she tugged on the sleeve of his lab coat to get his attention. "Do you think we should try and leave still…?"

"I would advise against that. Unless you want to be blasted by this dangerous Black character," Whis voiced, his words causing Takara to frown and Leo to grip tightly onto her hand.

Bulma who looked nervous, managed to crack a smile as she looked over at the two. "D-don't worry. Goku and Vegeta will be able to stop that creep!"

Leo just chewed on the inside of his lip, not too certain about that. Noticing the crack Black had come through was shooting out a dangerous energy, he couldn't help but get a bad vibe, as if something terrible was about to occur.

Goku and Black's battle had grown more intense, yet it didn't appear as if they would be able to finish it. The distortion was trying to draw Black back into the future, causing the male to grit his teeth in frustration.

 _If I'm being forced to return_ , _I'll bring back a consolation prize with me_ Black decided, struggling against the pull.

Realizing he was heading for them, Leo stood protectively in front of Takara, only to scream out in pain when he was backhanded into the nearby gazebo.

"L-LEO?!" Takara cried out in concern since his body impacting with one of the pillars had been knocked unconscious, her green eyes widening in fright when Black wrapped an arm roughly around her waist. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Be quiet." Black instructed coldly, extending out his hand and destroying Future Trunks time machine; an icy smile on his lips as he stared at the horrified expressions he was receiving before his prisoner and himself were pulled into the portal; the distortion instantly closing before anyone could pursue after them.

Takara had shut her eyes when they had gone through the portal, but she slowly peeked one open, only to have both of her green orbs grow wide at her surroundings. Future Trunks hadn't been kidding when he explained about his time period. It looked like something out of a apocalyptic horror movie. The area was dull, decrepit, and gloomy, and not a living soul could be seen anywhere.

"…This is horrible." Takara whispered out, feeling her chest tightening in sadness.

"Horrible, you say?" Black chuckled out with a smirk. "Is it horrible to cleanse the world of the filth that inhabit it?"

Takara gulped since this guy was clearly out of his mind, and even knowing she'd most likely die, she was tempted to bite his arm in the hope that he would release her. However when she noticed Black gritting his teeth and holding onto his chest as if in pain, she couldn't help but feel a bit concerned for him despite the fact that he had injured Leo.

"Erm, are you alright…?"

Black didn't answer, instead plummeting toward the ground as this caused Takara to scream; the fear causing her to pass out as she thankfully didn't feel the force when he crashed. Not that she would have been injured for Black had shockingly held her where she ended up on top of him.

"Honestly. I don't see why he was so fascinated with this creature…" Black scoffed out, wincing in slight pain as he slowly sat up after having roughly pushed the unconscious woman off of him.

If there was one good thing that had come out of this, it was that his encounter with Super Saiyan Goku would no doubt increase his own power, something that left Black feeling extremely gleeful. What was even better, he had destroyed Trunks only means of returning to this era. There was no one who could stop him and his partner from finishing the annihilation of the human race.

"The only question is, what should we do with you?" Black pondered, lifting the glasses wearing female up by the back of her turquoise shirt and lightly swinging her from side to side.

* * *

In a rather large cabin in the mountains, Zamasu sat at a rounded table sipping on a cup of tea. Yet sensing a familiar figure approaching, he turned his attention on him; a white brow lifting up when realizing he wasn't alone.

"What have you got there?"

"A present," Goku Black answered with a smile, dropping the girl carelessly on the floor.

"I wouldn't call a mortal something as nice as that," Zamasu chuckled out, standing up to examine the young woman. His grey eyes widened once he examined her features better, but there was no possible way this could be who he believed it to be.

"You probably sensed my disappearance earlier. Seems Trunks had a time machine to travel into the past. I was able to follow him there briefly, and found this creature there," Black spoke up, folding his arms over his chest. "She's the one you talked about, I assume?"

Zamasu didn't say anything, moving some of the hair that had come loose from her ponytail off of her face almost tenderly. Takara's body lightly twitched from the contact, and she let out a small moan, her eyes slowly fluttering open as even with her glasses, it still took a moment for her vision to adjust.

"H-huh?" she voiced tiredly, her eyes spotting a pale green skinned male kneeling down in front of her along with Black leaning against the balcony's railing with a bored expression.

A terrified squeal left her light pink lips, and Takara scrambled away from the white haired and green skinned male; shakily standing up on her feet and trying to flee. Except, she had ended up running straight into the glass screen doors.

"There's something very wrong with this woman…" Black muttered out, a small sweat drop rolling down the side of his head seeing Takara now sporting dizzy eyes. It was amazing she hadn't broken her glasses with that painful sounding collision. Or had knocked herself out for that matter.

Zamasu had a bead of sweat trailing down his own head, but he found his lips twitching from enjoyment at the girl's clumsy nature. She was just as foolish as he remembered her being.

"Calm yourself before you damage your brain cells any further," Zamasu commanded, placing his hands on the teenager's trembling shoulders since she looked like she was going to have another panic attack.

It took Takara a moment to realize she had been insulted, her cheeks puffing up in annoyance. "Y-you can't talk to me like that! You…um…who are you exactly?" Takara trailed off with a sheepish smile.

"Zamasu. And I gather your name is Takara, correct?"

"Yes…" Takara answered back quietly, her head cocking a little to the side. The way he had said that, he was acting as if he knew her, but also seemed like he wanted to confirm his statement too.

The raven haired girl felt even more bewildered when Zamasu looked pleased, and she placed her hands on her chest while glancing around nervously. "I'm not really sure what's going on, but can I go home…?"

"No," Zamasu said in such a sharp tone, it caused Takara to back away slightly from him. Seeming to understand that he had frightened her, Zamasu said in a much calmer tone, "You cannot return."

"The time distortion sealed itself. I'm no longer able to travel to your world, nor can Trunks or the others come here," Black spoke up nonchalantly.

At these words, Takara's body lightly shook while her skin grew paler. "A-are you saying I'm stuck here…? No! I-I have to get back to Leo…!"

Even if he knew Leo was related to her, Zamasu couldn't help but feel strangely angered hearing how she wanted to be with this man and not him. He had lost this creature who had fascinated him so once before, and he would not lose her again.

"You can not. This place is now your home," Zamasu informed. Seeing Takara shaking her head in obvious disbelief while tears formed in her eyes, Zamasu surprised both Black and the girl when he used a finger to wipe away the tears that trailed down her cheek. "Come. I'll take you somewhere you can rest and calm your nerves."

Black wasn't sure what to think when he watched the human hesitantly follow after Zamasu with her head lowered. His future self showed the same disapproval as he did toward mortals, yet he oddly seemed to care about this girl. He knew Zamasu said the human had merely amused him when he was assigned to watch over the earthlings by Gowasu, but he hadn't expected this at all.

"I suppose it will be entertaining to see why this human has managed to enamor him in such a way," Black mused with a small smile and shake of his head. "In the end, she'll still no doubt meet the fate as the rest of the filth once he grows tired of her."


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Thank you so much to Stacked Waters, NamineNasha, Kias, and ladyofanime1102 for your reviews. I really appreciated the detailed input you guys left. It actually helped me decide on how to end this story. :) I was also surprised by how many people have favorited and followed this story. To be honest, I figured no one would read it, eh heh! ^^'

Also after the long update, I'm sorry this part is so short...Most of the chapters probably won't be that long compared to some of my other stories, yet I hope they are still interesting.

And just as a small warning, there are some dark subject matters mentioned in this chapter, but nothing too severe.)

* * *

Having been left alone in a rather cozy looking bedroom, Takara rubbed at her arms, where she could feel small goose bumps on them, while she glanced apprehensively around. Zamasu had left her, saying she could rest for now and that he would check up on her later, and she honestly wasn't certain what to feel about the situation.

Both Zamasu and Black had claimed she was trapped in this dimension, but surely there had to be some way for her to return back to her own timeline…? Or perhaps Trunks would find a way to return here and then he could take her home…He seemed to be the stubborn type like both of his parents who wouldn't give up so easily when it came to accomplishing his goals.

Yet the main part of this whole ordeal that concerned Takara the most was why Black had even brought her to his world in the first place? Unlike the others, she was just an average and unremarkable seventeen year old girl. She would be of no use to either of them.

"So why…?" Takara whispered to herself, nibbling on her lower lip while she gripped tightly at her arms. Unleashing a groan of frustration, her hands moved to dig slightly roughly into her scalp. "AGH! None of this makes any sense!"

As Takara started to pace around the medium sized area, the dark haired girl couldn't help but recall some of the novels she had read that involved kidnapping. Normally the victim would end up rescued at the end, but sometimes that wasn't always the case…The hostage could end up being killed or that would be the fate of the rescuer; leaving the innocent victim in the hands of the kidnapper for the remainder of their life…And the abducted would often times go through some form of physical or psychological torture that was difficult to overcome.

Her cheeks heated up knowing there was always that strong possibility her captors might just want her for physical pleasure, and would take turns abusing her…Or even worse, raping her at the same time…Rapidly shaking her head, Takara strongly tried to reason with herself there was no way that was the case in this scenario. Black honestly seemed like the type who would kill her if she looked at him the wrong way. And Zamasu…Well, Zamasu was treating her almost like a friend he hadn't seen in a very long time.

Another thing that made this entire circumstance more bizarre…

There was a sliding screen door in the room that led out onto a balcony, and Takara sighed as she stepped out into the fresh air, trying to calm her shaken nerves. She had always been someone who was optimistic, trying to look on the brighter side even when the situation seemed hopeless. So as scared as she was, Takara attempted to reassure herself she'd find a way out of this mess in the end.

"Kind of wish I had learned how to fly, though…" Takara mused with a weakened laugh, peering over the edge. She was incredibly high up, and even with nothing but woods down below and the possibility she _might_ be able to grab onto a branch to stop her fall, she'd more than likely end up breaking something or killing herself in the process.

Still, it was amazing after seeing the destruction of the city, that a place like this could look so beautiful and serene. It was almost like this was the only part of the entire world that hadn't been corrupted by Black and possibly Zamasu's hands as well…

"I wonder if they'll destroy these woodlands, too…?"

"That is highly likely. Once we move on, we'll have no more need of this location."

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Zamasu's thin white brow slightly rose up as he watched Takara jump literally ten feet in the air, the green eyed woman very slowly turning to face him where he noticed Takara's hand resting on her heart. He could actually hear its quickened beating even from where he stood.

"J-jeez! Don't just sneak up on someone like that! You could have made me fall off the edge!" Takara cried out in annoyance while pursing her lips.

"Then you shouldn't have been standing so close to it to begin with," Zamasu rebuked indifferently, causing Takara's cheeks to puff up in further anger. The least the grey eyed male could do was apologize for scaring her!

Zamasu's surprising next words of, "If you had done something so foolish, I would have caught you.", caused Takara's annoyance to quickly fade, and her cheeks to turn pink in embarrassment instead. She had read how characters used similar lines like that from the romantic novels she adored since she was a young teen, and certainly never thought anyone would say such a statement to her. It left her feeling both perplexed and oddly enough a little flustered.

"Come here for a moment."

"Huh?" Takara blinked multiple times as she hadn't realized Zamasu had moved to sit on the medium sized bed. She hesitated for a few seconds before slowly approaching him and sitting down, but she made sure to keep a slight distance from him, unsure of what he was planning.

When Zamasu reached for something inside of the grey and yellow seamed coat that he wore, Takara felt herself tense up slightly. What if he was pulling out some sort of weapon to use on her? Maybe she should try making a bolt for the door, even at the chance it could be locked…?

"A…book?" Takara said meekly, that being the last thing she expected Zamasu to have.

The look on his face implied that he was waiting for Takara to take the paperback from him, and she gingerly did so. The glasses wearing girl didn't notice however how Zamasu's breath seemed to hitch when her fingers very lightly brushed against his palm, her attention more focused on the novel.

"W-wow! This is one of my favorites! I can't believe you actually have a copy…" Takara gasped out in awe. Not even her few friends back home would read these types of stories, most finding her taste odd or teasing her about being some sort of pervert

"I must admit you have a bizarre taste in literature, yet shockingly the written passages were more…endearing than I first believed they would be." Zamasu spoke, a small smirk on his features.

Takara cocked her head, wondering how Zamasu would even know what sort of literature she enjoyed in the first place? It was creepy, and she started to flip through the pages to block out the white haired males gaze on her. Reaching the end, her body grew pale seeing something she never would have expected.

"That's…my name? B-b-but why would you have something with my name in it?!"

"Because you lent it to me. No…I should say the future you bestowed it upon me…" Zamasu replied in a quiet tone, an almost somber look growing on his features.

Takara bit her lip, and gripped tighter onto the thick book. "Future…me?"

Zamasu was silent for a good minute, taking in a breath of air before he began to tell Takara his story. And as she listened, Takara's pupil's began to grow larger and larger.

His former teacher, Gowasu, had instructed him to watch over the humans where he would better come to understand them and their ways. That was when he first saw her. For some time, Zamasu had just observed Takara from afar, but eventually, the two would end up interacting after Zamasu had rescued her from an assault. They became an unlikely pair of friends, and Zamasu admitted he was planning on requesting that Takara return to his home world where he resided with his master during his last day on earth.

"Yet you were murdered that very same day," Zamasu said, startling the dark haired girl beside him from just how enraged he sounded and appeared to be. "You wished of me not to kill the man that had taken your life, but when I stumbled upon that pathetic excuse for a mortal, I could not contain my rage. I killed him, and made sure he suffered far worse than he had caused you to."

Takara could only stare at Zamasu, her lips slightly parted, but she couldn't find the right words to say. Finally it made sense why Black had brought her to this timeline. He had done it for Zamasu, his comrade. She was genuinely surprised her death had affected Zamasu in such a way, and while the green skinned man beside her did frighten her, Takara's chest ached for him.

And she took in a breath of air before speaking.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that," Takara expressed gently, reaching out to place a hand on his. From the way Zamasu's eyes were growing larger, perhaps that hadn't been the best idea, but she had always heard physical contact could be a comforting solution.

His hand that had gripped hers back was smoother than Takara expected it would be, and she felt guilty about the next words she was going to say. But she had to try and make Zamasu understand how she felt.

"Zamasu I know I might look like the future Takara, but you realize I'm not her…right? I don't belong in this world," Takara murmured, trying to ignore how Zamasu's grip was starting to tighten. "Keeping me here like this isn't right…You need to let me go…B-but that doesn't mean we can't still be fri-"

Takara wasn't able to finish her sentence, letting out a small cry of pain since his hold was almost bone-breaking tight. "Y-you're starting to hurt me, Zamasu!"

"This pain is far less then what you would suffer if I allowed you to leave," Zamasu said vehemently, pulling Takara closer to him while she whimpered like an injured animal as she stared fearfully back into his flashing irises. "Are you really so eager to suffer in such a manner again?! I WILL not allow it!"

Once her hand was released, Takara rubbed at it while tears had formed in her eyes. Zamasu had turned his back on her, and was standing at the door, his hand on the brass knob.

"I told you before, this is now your home. Give up on any beliefs that you'll ever leave this place and return to that once cruel place you called your birthplace." Zamasu spoke coolly before he exited, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Large tears now running down her cheeks, Takara let out a loud sob before falling face first on the bed; clinging to the red sheets while she drenched them with her tears. Zamasu called the world out there cruel, but he didn't seem to realize how barbaric his own current actions were. And she had a feeling the male never would.

* * *

Smirking as he watched Zamasu enter into the living area of the cabin while rubbing at his temple, Black chuckled out, "Why are you even putting up with that irritating human female? If she wants to leave so badly, you should grant her desire and end her with your own two hands."

Zamasu sent the Goku look alike a dark expression that merely made Black lift up his hands in surrender before Zamasu unleashed a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He had heard the girl crying when he left and this notion left him feeling guilty for causing Takara such distress.

These emotions he never believed he could ever feel for another being, especially a human of all creatures, were frustrating. He fully believed Takara should feel honored that a God such as him had taken any interest in her at all, yet she was completely brushing off his feelings.

"She'll accept everything soon enough. The girl is just in denial," Zamasu muttered, his words causing Black to raise a brow since he couldn't tell if his companion was talking to himself or not.

"Hmm, if that's what you believe." Black spoke up casually, sitting down on the tan couch that was in the room with an amused smile.

While he still couldn't comprehend Zamasu's actions, he did find this situation entertaining nonetheless. And he was admittedly curious to see where it would lead.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thank you so much for the review, Stacked Waters! :D And a big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story. All of you are awesome. x3 Just a fair warning there is violence in this chapter or physical abuse, but nothing too severe just yet.)

* * *

A sigh left Takara's lips as she walked around the cabin in an unconcerned fashion, her hand often brushing against counters, cabinets, or other various objects she passed by. She had been trapped in this prison for about a week, and she was beginning to believe that no one was coming for her.

Surely the others would have found a way to enter this dimension by now? That had to be the reason why Black and occasionally Zamasu would often disappear from time to time, right? Because they were dealing with Trunks and the others…? Or at least, this is what she gathered. Her 'lovely' captors were remaining mute on the situation and barely told her anything.

Maybe Goku and the other warriors just couldn't sense her? Or worse, what if they had already been killed and Zamasu and Black were leaving just to hurt and torment the remaining survivors…?

 _D-don't start going down that road_ , _Takara_! _You still need to have hope that everything will work out in the end_ she told herself, giving a light slap to both of her round cheeks.

"Still, this situation feels like a twisted version of Beauty and the Beast," Takara grumbled, picking up a porcelain teacup with delicate roses designed on it. It was the one normally given to her when she dined with the two, a frown crossing her lips as she recalled her first night here.

Despite the fact she had been completely distraught from being kept against her will, Zamasu had informed Takara that she needed to eat. Stubbornly she had told him that she would rather starve, and while this clearly annoyed Zamasu, it had been Black who had roughly grabbed her by the wrist and threatened he would shove the food down her throat if that was what she preferred.

And knowing the bastard was completely capable of doing something so cruel, begrudgingly Takara had conceded into doing whatever they requested of her…At least, for the most part.

Trying to make Takara feel at ease or hoping to win her over, Zamasu had started to bring her various items he believed humans enjoyed. Normally she would have been over the hill to receive such gifts, especially books, from a cute guy, but she wasn't going to give Zamasu the satisfaction. No matter how much this angered and upset him.

Truthfully, part of her did find it a little sweet he wanted to do stuff to make her happy, and then she would feel horrible that she was being ungrateful…Takara would then end up having to remind herself that Zamasu was keeping her imprisoned. The guy wouldn't even let her go outside, expecting she'd do something stupid that would endanger her life.

"I know people have told me I'm reckless…but I'm not an idiot," Takara mumbled, having made her way back to the living room after circling the entire abode, rubbing at the cool skin of her arm while she gazed at the polished hardwood floor.

"Are you certain about that? Only fools talk to themselves,"

Letting out a shrill scream, Takara flipped around where she saw a smug looking Black sitting on the sofa; both of his arms spread across the back while his left leg was crossed over his right. His whole demeanor was giving off the vibe that clearly shouted, 'I'm clearly superior to you', and it caused Takara to scowl once she had recovered from her shock.

"What is wrong with Zamasu and you?! Do you get a kick out of scaring people like that?!"

"Tch! I've been in this room the entire time. It isn't my fault you're obviously blind even with that ridiculous object on your face," Black scoffed out, letting out a bored yawn.

Takara huffed and shifted her purple rimmed glasses, knowing he hadn't been there the whole time as she had passed by this room earlier and it had been empty. But she kept her mouth shut on the matter and turned her back on the evil Goku to stare at a family photograph that set on a nearby fireplace. They looked so happy in the picture, and she bit the inside of her mouth knowing that happiness had no doubt been cut short by her captors…

"Honestly I don't see why I have to stay here and babysit a nuisance like you," Black complained.

"Well I don't need a babysitter! I'm practically an adult!" Takara shot back, twitching when Black let out a derisive snort from her remark. "…If I have to be watched by anyone, I'd rather it be Zamasu…Where is he anyways?"

"Out."

"Out where?" Takara groaned out in exasperation. She really hated these short replies they would often give her. Specifically Black.

"Do you really want to know?" Black questioned, standing up and slowly approaching the dark haired female with a cold smile.

Takara gulped, backing away from the tall male and directly into the fireplace. When he slammed his hand against the bricks and right by her head, Takara flinched; her entire body tensing up when Black moved his face rather close to hers.

"If Zamasu's finally done 'playing' around with Trunks and those other weaklings, he's ending their meaningless lives by now," Black spoke up in a low tone, the smile on his face growing from watching the girl's skin turn paler. "It's a shame really. If they had never come to this time period, then they wouldn't be suffering right now."

Moving close to her ear Black murmured out rather sadistically, "They all seemed very concerned about you as well. I wonder how it must feel, human, knowing you are part of the reason why Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks are here? That you are partly to blame for their unescapable demise?"

Ignoring the panicked beating of her heart and the sudden rush of guilt, Takara managed to push away from Goku Black; her hands balling into tight fists at her sides. "W-why? Why are you doing something this cruel…?! It doesn't make any sense! Th-the Goku I know and heard so much about never would have killed someone unless he had no other choice…!"

Black almost seemed taken aback by Takara's sudden outburst, and he stared at her quietly for a moment. His lip slowly started to twitch, and Black caused the midnight haired girl to slightly jump when he unleashed a loud, and unexpected laugh.

"Wh-what's so funny?!"

"You. Did you honestly believe I was the _real_ Goku?" Black wheezed out, wiping a single tear from his eye. "How delusional. I expected Zamasu would have told you by now, but I suppose it slipped his mind."

"I don't understand…" Takara expressed weakly. How could he look like Goku, but not be him? It didn't make any sense to her at all.

Placing his hand on his chest, Black grinned while voicing, "You could say his body belongs to me. The Goku you once knew is dead. You know me as Goku Black from the name Trunks dear departed mother dubbed upon me. I am in fact Zamasu: the Zamasu from your timeline to be precise. I assume you've heard of the Dragon Balls?" he questioned, chuckling at the very small nod he received from the stunned female. "Well I used what are known as Super Dragon Balls to switch forms with Goku."

"Th-then…Goku is in your body right now?" Takara asked meekly, trying to wrap her head around this confusing explanation. Now that she considered it, Black did share some mannerisms similar to Zamasu. However, he seemed even more cruel and sadistic compared to his counterpart…Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he had taken over a Saiyan's body along with their DNA…?

From what she had learned from Bulma, Saiyan's were aggressive beings. Vegeta had apparently been rough and once even considered evil before he settled down with the tough blue haired woman…But even if this wasn't Goku. It was still hard not seeing him as his goofy and friendly self…

"Correct. No, I suppose that isn't the case any longer. Goku _was_ in my body…until I murdered him along with his wife and child."

Evil. That's what this man, no creature was. There was absolutely no remorse for what he had done on his demeanor anywhere. In fact, Takara had the feeling he relished in the horrid actions he had committed…While she felt fear in her heart toward Black, there was also anger bubbling inside of her, and she was suddenly marching toward the tan skinned male without thinking where she placed a hard slap on his cheek.

"You're nothing but a monster…I admit humans aren't the greatest species out there. We make a lot of mistakes, and maybe some of us do deserve to suffer for our actions…Yet most of us learn from those mistakes and grow into better people," Takara murmured out, holding onto her now throbbing hand. "You and Zamasu claim to be 'purging' the evil from this world, but what you're doing is just as malicious! Goku and his family are some of the kindest people I have ever met…and you don't feel any regret for taking the lives of the innocent…You're no better than the very evil you're trying to wipe out…!"

Black was in complete disbelief. The audacity of this mortal having the nerve to touch him caused him to grit his teeth. Not only that, but she was comparing _him_ to the worthless species that made up this planet?! Letting out a snarl, Black's arm lunged out where his strong hand wrapped tightly around Takara's fragile neck.

"You should feel grateful Zamasu wishes to keep you alive for some peculiar reason. I'd crush your throat right now otherwise," Black hissed out, not even fazed as the girl's nails dug into his knuckles, trying to pry his hand off her while she dangled a few feet from the ground. "Eventually he will become fed up with you, and then I'll take great pleasure in killing you myself."

Keeping his hold on her as he stomped toward Takara's room, Black tossed the girl carelessly inside; a cry of pain leaving Takara as her body connected painfully to the wall and she fell limply on her side.

"Be a good mortal and stay in your room. I'm going to take my anger out on those filthy humans that you seem to love so dearly," Black said gruffly, a smirk soon forming on his angered features. "Perhaps I'll bring back one of their heads as a trophy. Your kind often placed animal heads on your walls, correct? Seems like a fitting role for creatures like you as well."

Takara whimpered as she sat up once Black had slammed, and per-usual, locked her door; pulling her legs up toward her chest while tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she sat crying into her knees, but it wasn't until her body felt completely drained that she finally glanced up to see that the room was dark. It would have been pitch black if not for the moonlight streaming in from the open window.

"I can't…stay here any longer," Takara rasped our, her fingers brushing against her hurt and bruised throat. "Even if it means…I might die…"

Slowly standing up and doing her hardest to ignore the aches and pain all over her form, Takara made her way over to a nearby vanity that had been in the room when Zamasu had first locked her in. A cute little white jewelry box with kittens on it sat upon it, and Takara smiled faintly when she dug around through the trinkets, coming across a small hairpin. This was the first time that neither Black or Zamasu was inside the house. It had already been a few hours since they had left, and she could only pray they wouldn't show up if she managed to unlock her door.

"Come on…Just a little…more…" Takara mumbled as she pried at the lock, her green eyes lighting up when she heard a little click.

Carefully she stepped out into the darkened hallway, doing her best not to make a single sound in case her captors had returned without her knowing. And it wasn't until she finally reached the front door that she flung it open, bolting out of it due to her excitement and forgetting to close it as she dashed off.

"Ah, fresh air! How I've missed you~!" Takara sung out, feeling completely giddy. Going out on her balcony just to feel the breeze hadn't been enough for her. She had missed being out in the open and getting to roam anywhere that she pleased. "The first thing I'm going to do when I meet the others is glomp them, and then ask Goku to teach me how to fly and sense energy levels."

Though after running for some time Takara stopped to catch her breath, and the girl became aware of the predicament she had put herself in. She hadn't considered it before, but it was a little creepy being out in the woods at night. There was also the fact that she had no clue where she was going. Nothing but trees as far as the eye could see surrounded her, and the various noises were creeping her out; even if they came from animals.

"Oh, Kami…I'm lost! And it doesn't help that little Trunks and Goten wanted me to read them ghost stories. And most of them took place in the forest…!" Takara whined out, gripping at her hair while she called herself an idiot in her mind. "Agh! I should have looked for a map or something before coming out here…!"

Crossing her arms as she moved her head from side to side, Takara pondered if she could get her baring's if she climbed up a tall tree? Maybe she'd be able to make out an exit in the distance that way? As she was about to climb up the nearest evergreen, a threatening growl caused Takara to freeze, and she turned to see two wolves leering at her.

"N-nice wolves! You don't want to eat me! I-I'd taste horrible. T-t-trust me!" Takara stuttered out, slowly backing away. Though she didn't notice the large log behind her, and she yelped when she tripped over it, falling onto her bottom.

 _Of course I'd trip like the dumb victims always do in the scary movies_ Takara whimpered in her mind, closing her eyes when one of the wolves was lunging at her.

Never feeling any pain, but hearing the wolf letting out a howl of distress of its own caused Takara to open her orbs, and she gasped at the figure standing in front of her. Why was he here? And most of all, why did he protect her…?

"Ch! I was only gone for an hour, and look at the trouble you caused me. If it wouldn't lead toward animosity between Zamasu and myself, I would have let them devour you," Black stated coldly, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the wolf he knocked to the ground struggle to stand up.

"Thank you…for saving me…" Takara whispered, wobbly standing to her feet where she placed both of her hands on her chest.

Black merely turned to glare at Takara, grunting since the other wolf had jumped to sink its fangs into his arm where a bit of blood started to appear. "You must really wish to die?" he said lowly, starting to form a Ki blast in his free hand.

Noticing movement in the bushes, Takara let out a gasp of surprise and quickly grabbed onto Black's arm before he could fire the attack. "W-wait! Don't kill him! Please!"

"And why should I not? Or has your feeble mind already forgotten they were trying to kill you?" Black growled out in irritation, trying to shake the woman off, but she clung onto him only tighter.

"T-they had a reason to. The wolves probably thought I was a threat to their babies," Takara cried out, noticing five little wolf pups moving over to their mother as they whimpered and barked around her. Burying her face into the sleeve of the dark undershirt Black wore, Takara muttered out, "Please. Just let them go…"

Black scowled as he couldn't comprehend this female at all. She was about to be ripped apart, yet she didn't want her attackers to die? He was starting to see what Zamasu meant about this human being foolish…

Making the other wolf yelp as he tossed it aside, he ignored the growls coming from the female and her pups as he grabbed Takara roughly by her wrist and started to walk off with her. He wasn't certain why he had spared the canines like she had requested, but Black told himself this was simply because humans were more satisfying to kill than brainless animals.

"Thank you…"

"Don't. Your lucky I'm not breaking your legs after that stunt you pulled."

Despite his vehement tone, Takara sighed and started to try and pull her wrist out of his hold, even if this would anger him further. "H-hang on a sec. Since you clearly hate me considering you nearly strangled me to death earlier…Why don't you just let me go?"

"Stop talking nonsense."

"It isn't nonsense! You don't want me around, right? So just tell Zamasu you couldn't find me and-eep!" Takara squeaked as she ended up stumbling while continuing to tug away from Black; her actions causing Black to cry out startled as they both ended up falling to the ground.

 _Ugh_ … _Why am I so clumsy tonight_? _And why do I feel something wet and warm on my lips_ …?

Takara didn't comprehend the situation she had landed herself in directly, but her eyes grew large after realizing that Black's lips had connected with her own. His eyes were equally just as large, both of his hands on either side of her head while they stared up into each other's shocked gazes.

 _Oh_ … _my_ … _gosh_! _I'm kissing Goku_! _I mean, I'm kissing Black_ … _My first kiss was with a psychopath_ … _Aaah_ … _CHICHI'S GOING TO KILL ME_ Takara's brain frantically processed.

She managed to push Black off her body before scrambling away, deeply bowing since she wasn't sure what else to do. "I-I-I'm so s-sorry! I didn't mean for something l-like that to h-h-happen…!"

Another squeak escaped her lips when Black, who seemed to have recovered from his initial shock, had her suddenly pinned against a large and thick tree. Takara couldn't understand why the guy had to keep pinning her to stuff, but she was more afraid seeing him gazing down at her with his thick black brows furrowed and an unknown look in his onyx eyes.

Black felt incredibly tempted to kill the trembling girl right here and now. He didn't like the fact that he had actually enjoyed the feel of her lips against his own…The former Kai in training had never experienced the sensation before, and he had the odd recollection that Goku's body never had either…Yes he did know about mortals and their desire for carnal pleasure, but he had never felt the urge to ever engage in such disgusting acts. So then why was his body having this strange reaction? Why did he feel the urge to kiss Takara once again?!

"Um, I'm really, really sorry. So could you-" Takara sheepishly tried to say, only to gulp when Black's fingers were digging into her chin after he grabbed hold of it.

Black's eyes were focused on the girls slightly parted lips, studying them and her face in general. He found it entertaining how the blood was not only rushing to her face, but the fact that he could smell the slight scent of the crimson liquid when Takara started to bite down on her lower lip.

This whole thing was unprecedented for him, but he felt the sudden impulse to taste the blood on her light pink lips. And that was exactly what he did.

Takara wondered if her eyes could actually pop out of there sockets. She literally felt that astonished. Why was Black kissing her again? It made no sense! Didn't he hate her? Was he only doing it because he knew it had freaked her out? The glasses wearing female wasn't certain what to think, but she whimpered since the guy wasn't exactly gentle.

Still as much as Takara wanted to push him away and flee, she was frightened about what he was capable of if she resisted. So, she remained still, allowing Black to violate her lips in any manner that he saw fit.

During all of this, neither of them noticed the stunned grey irises that were watching the scene before them. Nor did they seem to sense the anger that was suddenly emanating from the figure they belonged to.

* * *

(A/N: Don't you just love accidental anime kisses? xD I was listening to jealousy by Tove Lo while writing this. Matches the situation so well. :P But next chapter will be a lemon most likely. And it won't be consensual. This is a yandere story after all…So yeah. ^^')


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thank you so much to Stacked Waters, ladyofanime1102, NamineNasha, and nazwakarina1502 for your reviews. I'm sorry I haven't messaged you all back for them, but I definitely love and appreciate all of the feedback you guys have been giving me. ^_^ This is going to be one of my darker chapter's, so be warned...I'll let you know in the story where the forced lemon starts and ends, just in case you feel uncomfortable reading situations like that.)

* * *

"Mind explaining to me what exactly it is you are doing?"

The rather chilling tone caused Black to pull away from the human teenager, but he hadn't been frightened despite the clear anger he could feel radiating from his counterpart. Instead he merely smirked, stepping to the side when Takara wobbled where she stood, allowing her to fall to the ground instead of catching her when Takara's green eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Believe me, I don't understand my own actions either," Black responded with a shake of his head and deep chuckle. Lifting Takara up by the back of her shirt, he clicked his tongue. "But these mortals really are pathetic. Fainting over a mere kiss."

Zamasu scowled when Black was tossing the brunette to him, easily catching Takara in both of his arms. It almost appeared like she was sleeping, but the obvious fact was that the situation had clearly been too much for her to deal with or comprehend. Despite being highly irritated by this fact, as he shifted the girls form where her cheek was resting more comfortably on his shoulder, Zamasu couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of her warm breath tickling his neck.

It was such an odd sensation. To both hate and love what this mortal did to him. How she made him feel emotions that he shouldn't, that were beneath a God like himself. Such as how he had felt tempted to murder Black, the one person who shared his same ideals and that he trusted. Was he really that deranged to sacrifice a worthy comrade simply for a single female...?

And yet just recalling the kiss caused Zamasu's blood to boil...

"We're going to have to chain the girl's door if you plan on keeping her," Black mused, before he shot up into the air. "The fool almost got herself mauled by wolves."

"That wouldn't have been the case if you had remained at the cabin like I requested!" Zamasu hissed back, hovering up into the air himself.

"I needed to vent out some of my boredom and anger. Unleashing it on Trunks and Goku seemed like the better alternative instead of on your pet. It's just a shame they managed to escape again," Black mentioned with a disappointed sigh. "Besides, I didn't expect she'd find a way to escape on her own to be honest."

Black ran a hand through his dark spikes when Zamasu wouldn't answer him, but he could feel his grey eyes glaring harshly into his form. To think someone who was normally so composed would be this angered just because he had left the girl alone for an hour.

No. He was sure most of his companions anger came from what he had walked upon in the woods. Black just wasn't certain whether he should be concerned by this fact or actually laugh.

Considering the state his counterpart was in, Black understood it was best not to push Zamasu, so he remained silent at least until they reached their hideout. He moved to lean against the wall in the living room once they had entered the slightly large abode, closing his eyes as he listened to Zamasu head into Takara's room to place her on the bed before eventually coming out.

"Was the fact that I kissed her really that upsetting to you?" Black questioned, folding his arms over his muscular chest while he peeked open one eye.

"...I don't wish to speak on the matter."

"Don't tell me that you were actually...jealous?"

Black didn't even flinch when Zamasu was suddenly upon him, a hand wrapping tightly around his throat while he had been slammed hard enough against the wall that his body had caused a good sized indention into it.

"Didn't I just say I did not want to discuss that topic," Zamasu uttered out in a low and threatening tone. "Do not make me repeat myself..."

Placing a hand on the one that was wrapped around his throat, Black didn't try to pull it away, he simply allowed it to rest there while he grinned. "Don't you think you're getting a bit worked up? It was nothing but a kiss, and as I mentioned before I am not certain why I did it myself,"

Black grunted while he moved a hand upwards to massage at his temple, still not fazed despite the fact that Zamasu was adding a bit more pressure to his grip that would normally cause most people to struggle breathing, let alone talk.

"I truthfully loathe that creature, yet when the clumsy idiot fell on me, I won't deny the fact that I enjoyed the sensation of her lips upon mine...Perhaps it has something to do with Goku's body that caused me to react the way I did. Or deep down as we are the same being, perhaps there is a very small part of me that has some...desires toward that woman, too..." Black trailed off, deeply scowling at the very idea.

Zamasu frowned, slowly releasing the Goku look alike while his white eyebrows inched downwards. "What exactly is it you are implying...?"

Black was silent for a moment before saying, "If you truly wish for that human to remain with us despite our Zero Mortal Plan, then she should belong to the both of us, correct?" Noticing that Zamasu actually looked ready to blast him, Black held up his hands as if he were surrendering. "No need to get testy again. I merely find amusement in playing around with the human. But Takara _is_ yours. You...seem to almost love this creature, after all."

These words caused Zamasu's eyes to greatly widen, and he glanced down at the hardwood floor. Love? Yes...That's what this feeling was which had consumed him ever since he had grown attached to Takara so long ago when he first met her.

Yet how could he convince the girl to feel the same for him? While still the same in so many ways, Takara was also more distant toward him than before...Something in the back of his mind was telling him this was because Takara was different, but he refused to listen. She might have come from a different timeline, but she was still the woman he had grown attached to; the woman who was meant to be his.

Black took Zamasu's silence for a yes, and he turned to glance at Takara's door where a rather devilish grin formed on his tan features, almost as if he knew what was going through the green skinned male's head. "If that's so, then you should fully make the woman yours. Human's normally seem to fuck like beasts, but from her reaction earlier, I'd say she's still surprisingly untouched. Mark her as yours so that Takara will know who she belongs to."

Zamasu placed a finger against his lip in thought. It was a crude idea, but perhaps this option would work in his favor. He had been trying to repress the darker urges he felt toward the female since unlike mortals, God's shouldn't partake in such filthy acts. Yet the idea of someone else stealing away her purity made him feel both nauseous and infuriated.

Yes. The more he thought on the matter, the more it made complete sense that he should be the one to take her. And Zamasu was certain she would feel grateful in the end.

* * *

When he entered into Takara's bedroom, Zamasu noticed that she was still unconscious and he moved to sit down beside her on the medium sized mattress. A hand reached out to take hold of her loose tresses, and Zamasu rubbed the silky strand between his thumb and index fingers while he watched as her chest moved gently up and down as she breathed.

He amused himself for a few moments just playing with her hair and taking in the floral scent that came from it before his long and thin fingers were moving to stroke at her soft cheek. A smile formed on his face when he noticed Takara's body lightly shifting from his touch and he leaned in closer to whisper her name into her ear.

It was almost like she was struggling not to wake up as Takara let out a small moan and she turned where she was laying on her side instead of her back. Zamasu decided he needed to coax her into waking, and he placed his hand on her arm while he once again said her name; this time bringing out his tongue to lick at the outer part of her ear.

Her eyes slowly blinking open despite her body's protest, Takara felt confused. She wasn't certain where she was or why she swore there was something wet trailing across her ear. Before the glasses wearing girl could try and process anything, she squeaked when someone was forcing her onto her back where Takara ended up meeting a pair of hazy grey irises.

"H-h-huh? Z-Zamasu...? What's going on?" Takara questioned nervously, wondering why the male was hovering over her. The fact that it was while they were both in bed together made the situation even more disconcerting.

"You fainted so I brought you back to your room to rest."

Takara blinked confused. She fainted? But what would have caused her to have such a drastic reaction like that...? After a few seconds of pondering this, it hit her.

"O-oh gosh, that's right! The other Zamasu, erm Black, k-k-kissed me!" Takara cried out, covering her face in embarrassment. She was also mortified. She had dreamt her first kiss would be with someone special, someone that she loved...Yet that moment had been completely stolen from her. First due to her stupid clumsiness and then...Well, she honestly wasn't certain why...

Using one hand to remove both her hands from her face while his other kept him propped up so he wouldn't collapse on top of her, Zamasu told Takara in a low tone, "It is a shame, but that no longer matter's. As he said, it was just a simple kiss. I'll make sure I claim you in a different manner..."

"What do you-Mmph!" Takara's startled words were cut off when a pair of lips crashed onto her own. These lips weren't rough the way Black's had been, but there was still a hunger to them that made the dark haired girl shiver.

Feeling Zamasu release her hands where one moved to rest on her cheek instead, Takara pushed at his chest while turning her head to the side.

"S-stop! I don't want this!"

"Yet you allowed Black to kiss you?" Zamasu demanded heatedly.

"I didn't _allow_ him to do anything! The creep kissed me without my consent!" Takara snapped back. "I-I don't know what's gotten into the two of you, but this isn't right!"

Takara gasped when Zamasu was pinning both of her hands behind her head while his body straddled hers, and she shook when Zamasu leaned closer toward her face with a rather dark look in his eyes.

"Not right, you say? How is it not right to claim what belongs to you?" Zamasu unttered out huskily, a slow smirk curving up his lips.

* **Warning: Lemon Starts** *

Takara's dark green eyes shot wide, and she whimpered when Zamasu's lips were once again touching hers, this time in a much more heated and demanding kiss. She refused to kiss back, struggling to break out of his hold as she bucked her body, not realizing the affect she was having on him because of this.

"If you keep moving like that, I'll take you now without making certain your prepared." Zamasu said through gritted teeth, her body's movements causing his lower area to react with excitement.

Takara completely froze from this, her face heating up when he pressed his body closer against hers where she could actually feel his growing erection from inside of his pants.

"P-please..."

"Shh. I'm certain you'll enjoy this in the end," Zamasu told her in a soothing manner, moving his lips to her neck where they barely touched the tender flesh before he left a kiss there.

His mouth continued to kiss her neck, and he would occasionally leave small nips in places, none being hard enough to make Takara bleed, but his actions caused Takara to unleash more whimpers nonetheless. And she could feel her face growing even more hot when Zamasu used one hand to keep a firm grip on both her wrists while his other trailed down to her shirt; his fingers tickling the fabric before they were lifting it up where his surprisingly warm hand ran across her skin.

"I'm going to release your arms. Do not resist me." Zamasu told her in a commanding tone.

Even if Takara wanted to, it felt like any fight within her had been drained away, and she allowed Zamasu to tug off the red shirt she wore. When she noticed the heated look in his eyes as he stared at her bra covered chest how ever, Takara couldn't help but shyly hide them from his gaze.

"Do not try and hide any part of your body from me, either." Zamasu voiced in a low and husky tone, prying her arms away and placing them by her sides instead.

His hands trailing up and down her skin caused Takara to gasp and slightly arch in pleasure, something she couldn't fathom. This wasn't right, so why did it feel so nice? Especially just from having Zamasu touch her...And when Zamasu was grabbing at her right breast, his thumb teasing her nipple from behind the fabric, she bit down on her thumb trying to surpress the moan that was begging to be released.

"You're enjoying this, correct? If so, you should be honest with yourself." Zamasu murmured, leaning down where he nibbled at her ear. "I want to hear and see all of your reactions."

Easily removing Takara's bra from her chest, Zamasu gripped onto one of her large mounds where he squeezed it before placing the perk bud into his mouth, sucking at it like a new born babe. And he smirked to himself when hearing Takara cry out from this, grinding his lower body against hers to cause the girl further pleasure.

Gripping at the sheets when feeling Zamasu's tongue swirling around her one breast while his other hand kneaded the other, Takara panted and blushed since she could feel herself growing wet just from his mouth and ministrations. Hoping to stop or at least conceal this fact, she closed her legs tightly.

Zamasu seemed to realize what was happening with her body as pulled away, a smirk on his features as he unbuttoned the jeans she wore where he tugged them down. The former Kai couldn't help but chuckle since Takara had let out an adorable squeal when she realized he had pulled off her panties as well leaving her completely exposed to him.

"Well now, someone certainly seems to be enjoying this," Zamasu teased, two of his fingers sliding up her slick forbidden flower where he then showed her the glistening juice that now covered them.

"No that's not-" Takara weakly tried to dismiss as she watched Zamasu lick at his fingers, his form shivering from her taste. Any other words she might have wanted to say were silenced when he shoved both of those fingers up inside of her, this causing Takara's pupils to grow larger.

"I told you not to resist me. I'd rather not cause you unnecessary pain, but I'll cease in prepping you if you continue to struggle." Zamasu warned as the ravenette once again began to squirm beneath him.

Trembling while tears formed in the corner of her eyes, Takara shut them as she felt Zamasu moving those two fingers inside of her at a steady pace. Whines and soft cries left her lips, once from discomfort, but now from the heat that was washing over her as Zamasu continued to thrust his digits in and out of her. The feeling became even more intoxicating when Zamasu was spreading those fingers inside of her, stretching her walls and causing what felt like a knot to grow in her belly as he scissored her; his thumb tracing her clit in circles adding further pleasure to her heavily flustered form.

Just when Takara wasn't certain how much more of this she could take, Zamasu had removed his fingers and she almost hoped he was done when he was climbing off the bed. Those hopes were instantly dashed when Zamasu began to remove his own clothing. He was handsome, she would give him that. But seeing his erection, all she could feel at the moment was fear.

"Relax. It will hurt less." Zamasu said, noticing the girl shaking like a leaf as he climbed back over her. He ended up having to spread her legs open once again, and he rubbed his hardened tool against her dripping flower before he was sheathing himself fully into her with one good thrust.

Takara let out a loud scream, tears once again in her eyes from the pain as her nails dug into her palms, trying to deal with the stinging sensation and the feeling of her blood now trailing down her inner thigh. She actually expected Zamasu wouldn't give her a chance to get used to his length, but he didn't move. Instead, he leaned down, licking the tears from her cheek before his lips found hers.

She whimpered, her hands shakily reaching to hold onto his smooth back since she needed something to grip onto for support as he contiuned to kiss her. The kiss was a lot more gentle this time and full of passion, but she still couldn't bring herself to return the kiss to the man who was violating her.

Zamasu didn't seem to mind, though. Instead he pulled away from Takara's lips where he gripped onto her hips and started to move at a steady pace; the same way he had with his fingers.

For the longest time Takara wondered if the pain was ever going to subside, but then Zamasu hit a spot that made her whimpers turn into a keening mewl. She almost regretted her action seeing the gleam in his grey irises and coy smile rising up on her captor's lips, and she screamed yet again, this time from ecstasy as Zamasu started to penetrate her at a faster pace.

Takara wanted to hate this, she really did. So why did this have to feel so incredible, so addicting? Her hands had left Zamasu's back, now gripping onto the pillow that rested behind her as more of her maiden hoods necter coated Zamasu's long rod.

"Your enjoying this feeling as much as me. Your walls wouldn't be pulling me deeper in otherwise," Zamasu groaned out, his sharp nails leaving slight scratches on Takara's hips as he continued to move at an almost feverish pace despite the fact that he could feel her starting to tighten around him.

Like Takara, while once never believing he would engage in such erotic acts, he was becoming addicted to this feeling. Her sounds, the way she tasted and felt, Zamasu was finding that he couldn't get enough. Still, he wanted-no _needed_ more. He wanted to hear the girl say how she was his.

"I want you...to scream...my name."

Takara could only whimper pathetically. That was, until Zamasu hit a spot that made even fiercer waves of pleasure overtake her, and her back arched off the bed while her toes curled. The girl even swore she was seeing stars there for a moment.

"Z-Z-ZAMASU!" she found herself screaming out, no longer able to hold back as shockwaves of euphoria hit her like a tidal wave. She was completely spent, her body still shaking after her release. Being slightly out of it, she vaguely registered Zamasu shooting his seed inside of her after he gave a few more thrusts himself.

* **Lemon ends** *

Zamasu slowly pulled out of the girl. staring at Takara's heavily panting form that was covered in a light sheen of sweat, tempted to take her again. But she looked like she was on the verge of passing out, so he lay down beside her, pulling her close to his lean, but still muscular form and holding onto her in a rather possessive manner.

"Rest for now. I'll be here once you awaken." Zamasu murmured, his fingers tracing up and down her spine while he placed a kiss on top of the green eyed girl's forehead.

Takara didn't say anything, her body still shaking from the experience she had gone through. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't certain how Zamasu would react if she broke down. She wasn't sure what the man was capable of at all anymore...So, she closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest, wishing there was someone else she could turn to for comfort as she willed herself to sleep. Maybe she would at least find some solace in her dreams...

* * *

Black's face was the same shade as his hair when he transformed into his Rosé form once the noise coming from the guest bedroom died down. Even if he had suggested it, he honestly wasn't certain if Zamasu would go through fornicating with the woman. His partner was a lot more...devious than he realized.

And the sounds and images of what he imagined were transpiring behind closed doors had caused a small problem to arise in his own pants...It didn't help that he found himself wondering what it would be like if Takara was screaming for him like that? Dominating someone with power had always been strangely satisfying, but perhaps there were other ways of finding enjoyment in over powering these lowly creatures.

"Heh! Not that Zamasu would ever share her in that way, I doubt." Black murmured to himself with a smirk before heading to his own chambers to deal with his own growing need.

* * *

(A/N: I've written plenty of sex scenes in stories, but they still feel so embarrassing to do. Especially the forced ones. ^^' But despite how dark this chapter was, I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Though here's a question for my readers...Should I do a lemon with Black in the next chapter? Granted the guy would probably be a lot more rough than Zamasu, but it might be interesting...I'm not sure. x_x Let me know what you think in the reviews or feel free to pm me. :))


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Thank you so much to NamineNasha, StillWatching, Kias, Coco, nazwakarina1502, SugarButterfly432, DragonHeart32, Helzingsg1rl, Jenicin Stone, Astrozerk, and Ravenchist21 for your reviews! You guys are so amazing and I appreciate all of the feedback! If there's anything special you'd like to see in this story, just let me know and I might add it in. :) I've already decided that there are going to be multiple endings, since I can't just decide on one, lol! And it's kind of fun just picturing 'what could have been' scenarios with these three~)

* * *

"Why...WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND TAKARA AND BROUGHT HER BACK YET?!"

Bulma let out a startled gasp and covered her mouth since it was true she had just snapped at Goku and the others for forgetting the sensu beans, considering they had come back practically dead after their skirmish with Black, but she hadn't expected for the normally calm and collected Leo to lunge at Goku and slam the slightly startled Saiyan against the wall.

"Calm yourself, boy. There's no need to react this way," Vegeta voiced sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

The frown on Leo's face intensified as he turned his fierce glare away from Goku and on the Saiyan Prince instead. "How do you expect me to remain calm when Takara's been with that monster Black for over nearly two weeks now?! I don't give a damn how strong he is, one of you should have tried to find her!"

"That's not the only problem...Goku Black wasn't alone. Zamasu was with him. He's an enemy as well," Trunks explained solemnly, causing those in the room to wear expressions of surprise. They had only recently learned that Zamasu was the apprentice to Universe 10's Kaioshin. While it was odd his energy seemed to be almost similar to Black's, he hadn't shown signs of corruptness.

"And Zamasu was immortal," Vegeta spoke up, turning to gaze out the window.

"On top of that, Black turned into a Super Saiyan with huge power. Super Saiyan...Erm...What was the name again?" Goku trailed off while closing his eyes in contemplation, not seeming to mind that Leo was still gripping onto the front of his gi.

"Rosé."

"Right! Rosé!"

"I don't give a damn about his name or the small details!" Leo exclaimed with a growl, letting go of Goku only to slam his fist into the wall where he left a small hole. Placing one hand against the same wall while his other hand moved to cover his face, Leo said in a more shaken tone, "Takara's always been pretty fearless, but I'm sure she must be terrified in this situation...And who knows what Black or this Zamasu guy is doing to her...They might be torturing her or worse, have already ki-killed her..."

Bulma frowned, getting up from the pink arm chair where she sat and walking over toward the young blond haired male where she placed a gentle hand on her employee's trembling shoulder.

"I'm worried about Takara too, Leo. But I'm pretty certain they wouldn't just kidnap your cousin only to kill her in the end," Bulma tried to reassure gently. Still, she couldn't help but inwardly bite at the inside of her mouth. That was concerning in itself. Why _had_ Black taken Takara with him...?

"...Now that I think about it, we were shocked when Zamasu was the one to confront us first instead of Black. And I can remember him seeming angry that Black had shown up at the battlefield for some reason," Trunks mentioned, cupping his fist underneath his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Apparently he was supposed to be standing guard..."

These words caused Bulma to hum while tilting her head. "Standing guard? Does that mean one of them's been watching Takara while the other fights you...? But why would they be doing something like that...?"

The room grew silent as everyone pondered over this, so it was surprising when one of the smallest and youngest there brought up an intriguing notion.

"Um, since there's another me in the future, do you think there's another Takara there?" little Trunks mentioned while glancing over at his counterpart.

"Another Takara?" the older future Trunks gasped out, his blue orbs widening. "That actually makes a lot of sense...I can't believe I didn't think of that myself! There's another Leo who works with the resistance in my time. I can't recall ever seeing Takara with him, though..."

Bulma squealed while picking up her son, nuzzling her cheek against his. "That's my little genius! I'm so happy you inherited your looks and brain from me~!" she cooed, her words causing Vegeta to roll his eyes.

"Mom! Cut it out! Your embarrassing me!" present Trunks whined, turning pink since Mai was giggling at the cute sight while Pilaf and Shu were snickering at his current predicament.

Goku grinned while placing his hands behind his head. "You think future Takara might have known Black?"

"Or Zamasu. Not that I can see how considering they hate everyone and everything but themselves." Vegeta scoffed out with a deep scowl.

Having moved to sit on the couch, Leo lifted his exhausted looking features out of his palms to mention, "Even if that were the case, why would they take the present Takara to that timeline if she's already there...?"

"Trunks said he's never seen Takara with the Leo in the future. It's possible something happened to that one."

Vegeta's rather blunt statement caused the room to grow silent; Leo looking even more tense than he already did. The group wasn't certain what to make of the situation. Either way, they needed to finally put a stop to Black and Zamasu. Or at the most, get Takara away from those two as quickly as possible.

* * *

Letting the water from the shower pour down on her while she sat bunched up in the tub, her face buried in her knees, Takara cried. She had never felt so lost or broken in her life, and she wondered if that feeling would ever go away?

The dark haired female had been worried something like this might happen the longer she was around Zamasu and Black, but she had tried to assure herself that she was safe. Or at the most, her friends would rescue her before anything traumatic could occur...

Takara supposed she had been lucky. Most women and men who suffered sexual assault normally came out bruised, cut up, or even suffered broken limbs if their captor was the sadistic type. Yet Zamasu had barely left any marks on her fair skin. While Zamasu was demanding, he had actually been surprisingly gentle and patient when taking her. Almost like a lover would be...

"Wh-what the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be defending him like that...!" Takara scolded herself through sniffles.

She lifted her head up, letting the water mix with the tears that still trailed down her cheeks. Takara felt dirty, but she also felt conflicted, something she couldn't begin to comprehend. Zamasu clearly cared about her, a feeling she had never experienced from anyone else, but she didn't feel the same about him.

Or at least, she was pretty certain she didn't.

 _Despite all the romance novels I've read, maybe I've never really understood what love was like the way I believed I did_... Takara thought miserably while rubbing at her eyes.

Still, what Zamasu had done to her was wrong. And as terrified as Takara might have been after the ordeal, she hated to admit that part of her had enjoyed it...This confused her greatly, and the only matter she was sure about was that she wished she had someone familiar that she could cry on and confide in.

"You've been in the shower for some time. Do you need me to come in there?"

Hearing Zamasu's voice at the door, Takara's orbs shot wide and she scrambled up; wiping at her unclean feeling body a bit more with a wash cloth before she turned off the water. "I-I'm coming out now!"

Having awoken in Zamasu's arms, the first thing Takara asked the white haired male was if she could take a shower. She was almost frightened he was going to decide he needed to bathe with her, especially when Zamasu mentioned he knew women were often times sore after their first time. Thankfully she had managed to convince Zamasu that she was okay, and he agreed to wait outside the door for her in case she needed him.

Usually she would have found this gesture to be very sweet, but all she felt at the time was that she wanted to be alone and far away from the green skinned male. Unfortunately, it appeared he wasn't going to allow her to be out of his sight for long.

Making sure Zamasu wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying when her reflection gazed back at her in the mirror, Takara patted at her cheeks before grabbing her glasses off the sink and placing them on her face. She unleashed a shaky breath of air as she reached for a maroon colored towel that she wrapped tightly around her form. Takara only wished she had thought to bring some clothes with her, but she had been in a rush just to flee inside the moderate sized bathroom.

"You've been in there for nearly over twenty minutes. Do you females normally take that long just to wash yourselves?" Zamasu questioned, brushing some of Takara's long damp hair behind her ear. He frowned when she flinched away from him. "Why are you drawing back like that? You can't possibly fear my touch."

Choosing not to answer him, Takara squirmed where she stood. "U-um, do you think you could leave so I can get dressed...?"

"You act as if I haven't already seen your body," Zamasu murmured with a faint smirk, trailing his fingers across her bare arms that were riddled with goosebumps. He shook his head when the girl let out a scared squeak as he tugged the towel off her form; using her arms to quickly conceal her privates. "There is no need to act so withdrawn."

Takara just trembled, noticing him moving over to the bedsheets where a pretty dress rested. He must have changed them since she couldn't make out the bit of blood that had been staining them, and that after-sex-smell no longer permeated the room. She was slightly grateful for this. At least she wouldn't have to look at that stain that signified her loss of purity...

"Were you actually that rough with the girl the fool can't even dress herself?"

Blinking multiple times, Takara slowly turned to the open door where she noticed Black leaning against the frame and smirking at her. Her face turned a blotchy red, and she unleashed a shrill scream before grabbing up the discarded towel and using it to once again cover her naked figure.

"H-how long have you b-b-been standing there, you p-pervet?!" Takara badly stuttered out despite trying to sound angry.

"Long enough." was Black's simple reply, grinning when Takara glared harshly at him.

Zamasu turned to scowl at his counterpart himself before he approached Takara. "Lift your arms above your head," he instructed, letting the silky baby blue dress he held fall down on her form once he had tugged the towel away from her yet again. "Is there a reason you're just standing there?"

"Not particulary. Though I did figure your 'pet' needs to eat." Black voiced.

Takara hadn't noticed the plate in Goku Black's hand earlier, and she couldn't help but now eye it warily. Normally Zamasu was the one who always prepared the meals. "You can cook...?"

"It might surprise you but I often prepared meals for my former master and occasionally myself," Black answered with a smirk, walking into the room where his figure stopped to loom over the shorter female's. "Open your mouth."

Of course. This guy was just another form of Zamasu, so of course they would have lived slightly similar lives. That didn't mean she planned on trusting the rougher male any time soon.

"...I am not eating that. You probably poisoned it..." Takara mumbled, pursing her lips while she turned her head to the side stubbornly.

Black couldn't help but laugh at her accusation, grabbing the girl by her chin and forcing her to look back at him. "Seeing your form writhing on the floor in pain would indeed be amusing, but I believe Zamasu would not be too happy with me if I decided to torture you...So, be a good little mortal and open your mouth."

Takara gnashed her teeth before slowly doing as the Goku look alike commanded. She expected he would use the fork to feed her the small piece of hamburger steak he had just cut, but he placed his fingers into her mouth instead as this gesture caused her face to grow warm. Wasn't that something couples normally did with each other...?

 _Y-you shouldn't be thinking weird thoughts like that_ , _Takara_ the raven haired girl inwardly scolded herself after he had slowly pulled his fingers from her warm cavern; that irritating smirk Black tended to wear still on his lips.

She wasn't going to acknowledge the fact that his food was surprisingly delicious, either.

"Enough. I'll finish feeding her." Zamasu uttered out icily, taking the plate from Black when he noticed the male reaching for another piece.

Black shrugged with a casual smile, winking at the honestly confused looking female before he closed the door, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"Just what was that back there?" Zamasu interrogated once he stood in front of Black-who was seated on the couch and oddly enough reading. The last he recalled, Black didn't seem to care about perusing the mortals literature.

"Don't tell me you're that miffed that I fed the little human?" Black mused in a bored tone. "I was merely curious to see how she would react, is all. And besides, you have another matter you should be more concerned about."

"And what matter is that?"

Black let out a small hum while he closed the book he was reading. "Takara asked to be left alone after you finished feeding her, right?" At Zamasu's silence, Black smiled while he gave the novel a slight wave. "I still don't understand the appeal of these drivel items, but it did mention something interesting. Apparently if a human feels they suffered a traumatic event, they'll close themselves off from the person who inacted it upon them."

Zamasu frowned as he sat down in the chair across from Black. He remembered how Takara had drawn back when he simply brushed her hair. He supposed the girl hadn't seemed too thrilled about their consumation last night, but still, there were moments when she had appeared to enjoy it...

A part of him did feel guilty that maybe he had been too quick with his advances. He had behaved almost similar to the very creatures he so despised...Still, normally human's mainly engaged in sex for physical pleasure. Love seemed to be such a fickle thing with these creatures from what he had observed...And while he would admit the sensation was indeed addicting...he had only taken her because he deeply cared for Takara.

Surely that meant his actions hadn't been wrong?

"Does that book happen to say what can be done to 'fix' what the person may believe was traumatic?"

"Now that's what I find rather interesting. If they were to be placed in another upsetting event, and the person they first feared happened to protect or save them from this other threat, they some times will start clinging to the one they previously feared."

Black grinned while he glanced over at the large window behind him. "And I believe I have an idea. We seem to have some pests getting close to our dear abode. They could possibly be part of the resistance who were foolish enough to try and stop us here. Or perhaps they're lost and desperate to find a safe haven."

Zamasu leaned back in his seat while crossing both his arms and legs with a thoughtful expression. A small smirk soon formed on his lips while he commented with a small chuckle, "Then I suppose we should be hospitable to our 'guests', don't you?"

* * *

Takara laid curled up on the bed in the dark, just staring at the wall with a blank expression. She had the urge to remain like this forever, yet there was that lingering fear that Zamasu would come and want to take her again.

She was too frightened to try escaping once more, but did that mean she would be stuck here forever...?

 _There is always one possible way to escape all this_ Takara's mind seemed to whisper to her as she gazed at the balcony's doors where a bit of light shone into the room. She groaned and turned to lay on her stomach, burying her face in the fluffy pillow. How could she even consider the idea of suicide? That never solved anything...Even if this situation was draining the normal vitality she displayed.

Blinking as she swore she heard something sliding open, Takara slowly sat up and turned in surprise to see three men coming in through the balcony's doors. The sunlight showed that they were rather grungy. There was no telling how long they had been out in the wilderness, and Takara realized she might have even possibly ran into them if Black hadn't come after her.

While this visualisation was scary, Takara was more alarmed by the fact that they had managed to get into her room in the first place. She was pretty high up, that was why she never bothered locking the glass screen doors.

Now she wished she had when one of the men was rushing toward her; a muffled cry leaving Takara's lips when his hand covered her mouth and she was pushed down on the mattress.

"I'm going to slowly remove my hand, and I will cut you if you scream," he threatened, flipping open a pocket knife. "Do you understand?" When the glasses wearing female shakily nodded, he took his hand off her mouth before asking, "Who else is in this cabin with you?"

"Th-there are two other guys...Listen, you really should get out of here. It's not safe..." Takara quietly warned with a small hint of concern even if she had just been threatened.

The group of three completely ignored her warnings, the other two men holding guns in their hands as they cautiously made their way out into the hallway. After a short time, they returned, flipping on the light and making Takara wince from the sudden brighter light as they did so.

"Either the girl is lying, or her companions stepped out," a shaggy brown haired male muttered with furrowed brows. "I didn't expect we'd actually find a house all the way out here. And one that's pretty well stocked."

The dark haired male who was pressing the knife lightly against Takara's neck nodded. "The only question is what should we do with her? Might be best to just kill her and then her companions when and if they return...?"

"That seems like a waste, to be honest. I can't remember the last time I saw a girl since we escaped from the city..." the youngest of the three sighed out while running a hand through his choppy red hair. A smirk soon formed on his face. "It might be best to keep her around, if you guys catch my drift~"

Fear once again crept over Takara's body, raising the fine hairs on the back of her neck. Just her luck these guys had to be criminals. Or perhaps this end of the world situation had caused them to become more depraved...Still, for once she actually wished Zamasu were here. She'd even be happy to see Black...

"Well, what do you say girl? Are you going to be good and do what we say?" the dark haired male questioned, removing the knife to roughly grip at her chin instead; his hazel eyes gleaming menacingly.

She might have been experiencing terror, but adrenaline started pumping through her veins and Takara shocked the male when she had actually managed to punch him away from her with surprising strength.

Making a mad dash for the balcony, as she was actually prepared to jump just to get away at this point, Takara couldn't help but scream and crouch down in fear when the brown haired male fired at her; the bullet hitting the wall and fortunately not her.

"Try that again, and the next bullet will go through your pretty head..."

Takara whimpered when the red head had easily lifted her up before trapping her with his body against the wall; an easy going smile on his face. He might have actually been attractive, if it weren't for the honestly crazed look in his blue eyes.

"Come on, there's no need to be like that. We're good people, we've just been walking for days and we're a little cranky from lack of food and sleep. You've seen what the worlds like, haven't you?" he said as he leaned forward to take in the girls sweet aroma. "So let's be friends! Besides, I think you owe us that much for keeping this little sanctuary to yourself..."

Closing her eyes as she waited on the worst to happen, Takara was surprised when she felt something warm splatter on her cheek. Part of her didn't want to open her eyes, but she understood it might be more dangerous if she didn't, and Takara hesitantly did so. She just hadn't expected what she would see.

A look of utter shock was on the young male's face as a hand that had a dark purple glow had been pierced straight through his torso. Zamasu had killed him, and his eyes were filled with more rage then she had ever seen the white haired male display.

"Wh-where the hell did you-" the brown haired male cried out in shock, only for his words to be silenced when his head was twisted by none other than Black, who had appeared without warning behind him; a smirk on Black's features as the man fell limply to the floor.

Watching as the grey eyed male pulled his hand out of his companions torso before he tossed him, as if he were trash, to the side, the only one still alive wore a look of horror on his face.

"Th-that's why this house was untouched. I-I-it belonged to you two...!" the dark haired male stuttered out, badly shaking. He had watched these two destroy his city, yet had miraculously managed to escape along with these two. He had thought they had finally found somewhere safe, and yet...

Zamasu walked up and grabbed the man by his throat. "Indeed. And you made the grave mistake of trying to harm what belongs to me." he uttered out venomously, continuing to hold the struggling male in a death grip before heading outside; finging the screaming male far away just to soon silence his shrieks with a Ki blast.

"We leave your side for only a few minutes, and you land yourself in a situation like this," Black said with a click of his toungue, shaking his head when Takara didn't respond as she seemed frozen in place.

Frowning as he approached her, wiping the blood that had stained her cheek away, Zamasu questioned, "Did they hurt you?"

Shaking her head, large tears formed in Takara's eyes and she let out a few sniffles before startling Zamasu when she was clinging to him with trembling hands while continuing to bawl like a little girl.

"I-I was so scared! I-I-I didn't know what w-was going to h-h-happen...!"

"Shh...You're are safe now. There's no reason for you to be scared any longer," Zamasu whispered soothingly, wrapping his arms around the petite female as he held her closer to his form. "Forgive me. I didn't realize humans had gotten that close...I would have put a stop to them sooner if I had. But I assure you, I _will_ protect you from other filth like that who wish to do you harm."

At first, Zamasu hadn't been too sure about this plan. He could sense Takara's fear the moment they had entered the room, yet he had held himself back from killing the vermin right away like Black had suggested. Seeing how Takara was holding onto him for what felt like dear life as he ran a hand through her long black hair, it seemed his companion had been correct all along.

Black sent Zamasu a small 'I told you' smirk when their eyes connected, picking up the two bodies and dragging them to the veranda where he carelessly tossed them into the woods. They'd make a good meal for the wolves he knew were skulking around out there.

Moving to grab the long rope ladder that just happened to be attached to the white railing, Black couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

 _Looks like human literature is more intriguing than I presumed. It has ideas to make things far more interesting then I could have ever fathomed_ ~


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: A major thanks to Domitia Ivory, NamineNasha, nazwakarina1502, SugarButterfly432, HighPaladinRin, Kias, Astrozerk, and MakogirlY14 for your reviews! They always mean a great deal to me just seeing how much you all enjoy this story and reading about all of the ideas you've come up with for it. ^_^

We're getting closer to the very first ending, and it will be on a more happier note compared to some of the others. Well, somewhat anyways. xD There's nothing really major to warn about in this chapter other than a bit of vulgar language. I hope you all enjoy!)

* * *

It was such an abnormal act to do. Allowing the very man that was not only holding her hostage, but had taken Takara without her consent, to envelop her into his unexpectedly comforting arms. To allow him to run his long and surprisingly gentle fingers through her hair.

Yet this was an act she was letting Zamasu perform.

Never in her seventeen years of life did Takara ever expect so many terrible situations to occur almost perfectly together. Seeing those men, human's like her, that had been so warped that they were possibly about to hurt her even worse than even either of her non-human captors had-without even considering why a young woman would be out in a lone cabin in the wilderness clearly alone in the first place-greatly shook her.

Takara hated herself for even feeling this, but Zamasu was the only one who was bringing her any form of solace at the moment. That was why she was currently clinging onto his grey and yellow seamed coat and burying her face into his hardened chest where she found herself listening to the steady rhythm of Zamasu's heartbeat.

Two days had passed since Zamasu along with amazingly Black had saved her...and much to Takara's relief and honest surprise, Zamasu hadn't tried anything with her again. The most he had done was hold her in his arms like this, only staying with her when she slept if she didn't want to be alone. He didn't force her to leave the room, permitting her to take her meals in the sanctity of her little prison if that's what she desired.

He was being almost...kind. This truthfully scared her a little. Takara was starting to feel a warmness growing for the white haired male in the bowels of her stomach, something she shouldn't be feeling. She shouldn't be, and yet, Takara was.

 _I think being here for so long has finally made me go insane_ Takara decided, a ghost of a smile forming on her pale lips while her body trembled.

"What's the matter? Is the nightmare you had still on your mind?"

 _I can't even remember what the nightmare was about any longer_ Takara thought a tad bitterly. That was why Zamasu had embraced her. She had woken up in a panicked state and drenched in a cold sweat, and he believed the sentiment would calm her.

Which it had.

"No. I just...feel a little cold is all."

That was a definite lie. His form so close to hers was making the midnight haired female feel nice, cozy, and...safe. She'd actually prefer it if his body was icy cold like she had first believed Zamasu's personality to be. That would have given Takara an excuse to pull away. Yet she was bringing her form closer against his-against Zamasu's warmth.

"I suppose that's understandable. It becomes colder around this time here in the mountains," Zamasu voiced. "Neither Black nor I saw the use of turning on the heating system, but if that will make you more comfortable, I'll make certain to do so."

"Thank you..."

"There's no need to thank me. I simply want you to feel at ease here." Zamasu stated, tipping Takara's chin upwards with his index finger where her green eyes would connect with his gray ones. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips seeing a red hue growing gradually on her cheeks and the tip of the girl's nose, and Zamasu leaned in closer toward her where his warm breath gently caressed her lips.

The former Kai was being careful. It had been a shock to see how much Takara was clinging to him, but also an immense relief. He certainly didn't want the female to distance herself from him again; no mater how much he longed to touch and taste her. Holding her in his arms would suffice enough.

Still, seeing her flustered state and her lips tantalizingly parted, Zamasu couldn't help but move in closer. Takara had mentioned she was cold, so this would no doubt cause her body temperature to increase, and it wasn't long before he placed his lips on top of hers.

Takara had unleashed a gasp, but she didn't pull back; this giving Zamasu the sign it was okay to continue as his fingers left her chin, his hand moving to the back of her fragile head where he could deepen the once tender kiss instead. It was a hesitant response, but Zamasu couldn't help but smirk when he eventually felt Takara kissing him back.

"Mmph...!"

That was the only sound Takara could make while Zamasu continued to suck at her lips with an intensity where she almost wondered if the male was trying to devour them. So it was no shock she was heavily panting from lack of air once Zamasu was pulling back; a small string of saliva left between them in the wake of their small make out session.

Seeing her in such a flustered state he wanted to do more to his precious, but foolish little mortal, but a sudden spike of familiar energy caused Zamasu to pull himself off the mattress and turn to glare at the window.

"I'm actually amazed they had the gall to show up again after the state we left them in last time," Black mentioned, walking into the room. He rose a brow seeing how reddened Takara looked as she was sitting up on the bed on her knees with her hand resting over her heart, soon smirking having a good feeling why she was in such a condition. "So which of us will be staying with the woman?"

"Neither. I've become highly annoyed by this continued game of cat and mouse we've been playing. We're ending this today." Zamasu voiced coolly.

 _Does that mean he's planning to kill Goku and the others_ Takara wondered, her eyes growing more large in horror. A part of her had been angry at the people she had come to consider friends. It felt like they had forgotten about her or didn't care that she had been taken, despite Black having told her how Trunks and the others had been worried about her...But there was a lingering fear that Black had been lying-he was fully capable of it after all-just to give Takara false hope and increase her guilt. Still, that didn't mean she wanted them to lose their lives.

"W-wait! You don't have to kill them!" Takara cried out.

"Those fools have caused us too much trouble in our plans. Of course we have to dispose of them," Black said in a matter of fact tone, folding his arms over the dark grey vest he wore.

"If they have some way they've been coming to this timeline, than let them take the remaining humans back with them. Th-that way there will no longer be anymore mortals here, right...?"

"And I suppose you're just hoping we'll allow you to leave too, hmm?" Black said with a derisive roll of his onyx eyes.

Takara shook her head, staring at Zamasu's back where she didn't notice his own orbs widening from the words she spoke. "I'll...I'll stay here. I won't try and run away again. I swear...So please. Don't murder anyone else...Lie and tell them I'm already dead. Convince them to just stay away..."

Black scowled, not able to believe that Zamasu appeared to even be considering the girls suggestion for the green skinned male's eyebrows were furrowed in a look of consternation.

"I still don't accept it, but I understand why you're keeping that weak human alive. Yet our goals will never come to fruition if we don't eliminate every mortal here," Black voiced, approaching Zamasu where he placed his large hands on the lean male's smaller shoulders. "We may never be able to do the same in the timeline Goku and Vegeta are from, but if we kill them here, than perhaps someone else will be able to erase those filthy creatures in the past."

Zamasu closed his eyes for a moment, nodding his head where he held a sharper look within his steel-gray eyes once they slowly opened back up. "Yes. I understand that completely," He turned his focus on a distraught looking Takara, the smallest of sighs leaving his lips. "I do apologize for this, but I need to make sure you do not try to run."

Leaving the room for just a minute or so, Zamasu soon came back carrying a pair of black straps in his hands.

"Your...not actually going to tie me up with those, are you?!" Takara gasped out in disbelief. She'd be completely helpless in a state like that. And what if someone else found this cabin like those men did?

"Your energy is weak, but I'll be able to sense if there's any sort of disturbance coming from you that's caused by fear. I will immediately return here, so there's no need to fret," Zamasu claimed, securing her wrists to the bedposts while Black kept her struggling form steady. "You'll only have to stay in this position for a short time."

"Perhaps you should keep her like this more often. Being tied up suits a pet like her." Black mused with a snicker, a grin growing on his lips from the fierce glare the girl sent him. For someone so clearly broken, it actually impressed him that the glasses wearing female still had some fight left within her.

Zamasu sent his counterpart an icy stare before he headed for the door. He didn't realize Black had leaned down to whisper into Takara's ear, "I promise to give you a vivid detail of how Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks looked the very moment they meet their ends once we return. After I tell them that you, now what's that term you human's so blatantly like to use? Oh yes. How you chose to _whore_ yourself out to Zamasu just so you didn't have to meet the same fate as them~"

Despite her features turning a sickly blue, Takara let out an animal-like growl and tried to lunge herself at Black, her actions causing the Goku look alike to laugh and shove her back before walking out of the room. Kami how she wanted to claw that bastards eyes out right now! Which caused her to squirm like mad to try and loosen the straps. She didn't even care that they were starting to painfully dig into her wrists.

Exhaustion soon hit her and Takara let out a frustrated sigh. She knew there was nothing she could do to stop Black or Zamasu, yet she felt guilty lying here so helplessly. The tears soon welled up in her eyes, making Takara feel even more pathetic than she already did. Crying seemed to be the only thing she was capable of doing since arriving into this world.

Some how she must have dozed off for a sudden tapping noise startled her enough to make her bound form twitch, almost as if she were having a small convulsion. Her frightened eyes turned to look at the glass screen door, not expecting at all the sight that was greeting her.

"B-Bulma?!"

The older blue haired woman was struggling to open the door, eventually getting irritated where she pulled out what looked like a lipstick tube. Pushing a very small button on the cosmetic caused a red laser to shoot from the top, and Bulma was easily able to cut the glass where she came into the room.

"Takara...Oh sweetie...Give me one second and I'll get you out of there!" Bulma exclaimed, her shocked look turning to one of anger. Quickly rushing over to the tied up girl, she used the laser to carefully destroy the leather cords before helping Takara remove what remained off her wrists.

"Is it really you, Bulma...?" Takara whispered, wondering if she might be dreaming right now.

"Of course it's me," Bulma responded with a soft smile, lightly patting at the dark haired girl's head to reassure her she was indeed standing in front of her. "I can't believe those bastards tied you up like that! Just what the hell is their damage?!"

It felt like a wall within Takara had shattered. Someone had really come to save her...They hadn't forgotten about her after all. Takara unleashed a loud sob, launching herself at Bulma and gripping at the white lab coat she donned where she let out loud wails similar to that of a small child.

Bulma frowned deeply, soothingly rubbing at the hysterical girl's back. She couldn't remember having ever seen Takara break down like this. The teenager was normally so bright and cheerful that Bulma got tired just watching her sometimes. Other than the burn marks on her wrists, Takara didn't look thankfully injured or malnourished...It was understandable she had been scared being with those two psychopaths, but Bulma knew that wasn't the full reason why she was currently in this state...

 _Those fucking_...!

"Takara...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry we didn't get here to you faster...!" Bulma cried out, tears having formed in her own pretty blue eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around the girl.

The two of them just sat on the bed crying and holding onto each other for some time. Once they had finally managed to calm down, Bulma wiped the remaining tears from Takara's puffy and reddened cheeks where she said gently, "Okay. I'm pretty sure we've both cried enough that it's amazing this room isn't flooded," Bulma voiced, smiling lightly when she earned a small laugh from Takara. "But I think it's time we get the hell out of here."

Takara was about to agree, but when a sudden thought hit her, she paused and surprised Bulma when she was pulling away from her hand that had gripped onto her own. "I-I'm not sure if I should...Leaving might just make things worse for all of you..."

"What are you talking about? There's no way I'm just going to leave you here!" Bulma huffed out, surprising Takara when she ended up dragging her out onto the balcony where a hover bike was waiting on them. "Besides, Leo would never forgive me if I didn't bring you home."

At the thought of her cousin, someone who had honestly been more like a sibling to her, Takara felt her chest tighten. "Leo...But still..."

"But still nothing! My husband and Goku will make those creeps pay. You can count on that! And we have a secret weapon this time to stop them once we manage to separate them from each other, that is~" Bulma claimed with a knowing smirk.

Takara tilted her head, wondering what could possibly stop someone powerful like Zamasu and Black? She decided not to question Bulma on it, slowly climbing onto the flying motorcycle and taking the helmet Bulma offered her.

Resting her head on Bulma's back after wrapping her arms around the female's waist, Takara couldn't help but feel conflicted. Once she had wanted nothing more than to escape from her captors. So why did this feel like a such a horrible mistake?

* * *

Following Bulma down some underground stairs, Takara was surprised to see various human's huddled around what had once been a possible subway. Most were dirty and wearing tattered clothing, looks of hopelessness on nearly all of the adults faces, and Takara felt her chest tightening at the heartbreaking sight.

"There's so few of them..." Takara couldn't help but voice. She knew Black and Zamasu had basically started the end of this world in this time period, but she thought their would be more people that had managed to escape their onslaught.

"Yeah...But they're doing the best they can to hang on," Bulma murmured with a sad smile. "Trunks and Mai have been doing all they can to lead a resistance against those demons, but Black and Zamasu just seem to keep getting more powerful...But I know Goku and Vegeta will be able to take them down permanently this time!"

Takara wasn't certain what to say, but she blinked when seeing two young children running toward them; nearly getting knocked backwards when a little red headed girl had tackled her with tears in her large blue eyes.

"Your really here! I-I thought you d-died!" the child sobbed out, burying her face into Takara's stomach.

Carefully wrapping her arm around the weeping child, even though having the child's snot rubbed on her white blouse was a little gross, Takara looked down at her sheepishly since she honestly had no clue who this girl was. "Um well, that's sort of complicated..."

"Stupid Serori! Don't you remember what Bulma said? That's the Takara from her time! She's not the Takara we knew!" a tough looking brown haired boy scoffed out.

"St-still it's her, Kenta!" Serori sniffled out stubbornly, gripping onto Takara and making Kenta awkwardly rub at the back of his neck.

"I guess that's kind of true...Leo's probably gonna cry just like a baby too when he sees her..."

At these words, Takara had ceased patting at Serori's head to stare at the boy called Kenta with a shocked expression. "Eh? You mean Leo's here, too?!"

"Well technically it's the Leo from this timeline," Bulma clarified, gently pulling a still teary eyed Serori away from Takara and lifting her up into her arms. "You'll probably be surprised when you see him. I know I certainly was."

Takara wasn't sure what Bulma meant by that, but when hearing slight heavy footsteps making their way toward them, Takara couldn't help but gasp. It was indeed her cousin, yet he had gone through a drastic change. He had always been muscular, having a physique similar to that of a swimmer's, but this Leo was a lot more ripped. Nowhere near the crazy muscular scheme like Goku or Vegeta, but it was still shocking.

His choppy pale blond hair that had reached his ears now hung at his shoulders, and he was dressed similar to someone from the army. It was far different from the chic style he tended to don. What had to stand out the most, though, was the nasty scar that sealed his left eye closed.

"H-holy crap, Leo! You turned into Rambo!"

Leo just froze in place from the familiar voice, his light grey eyes widening. He had learned from Trunks that Black had brought the past Takara here, but part of him didn't want to believe it. Yet here she was standing right in front of him. It was as if she had never died...

He didn't say anything, slowly approaching the shorter girl where Leo ended up pulling her toward his form and wrapping his arms tightly around her upper back.

Takara couldn't help but wince since Leo's hug was almost suffocating, but feeling something wet falling on top of her head, the green eyed girl bit at the inside of her lower lip. She managed to wrap her arms around the silently crying male's waist, placing her forehead on his hardened chest.

 _Looks like your death really affected him_ , _Takara_ the girl thought toward her future self, closing her eyes and feeling the slight heaviness that had been weighing her down easing up just a little from being in the arms of a family member Takara believed she would never see again.


	7. First Ending: Part One

(A/N: Thank you so much to SugarButterfly432, nazwakarina1502, Kias, and NamineNasha for your reviews. I know I don't always respond to what you all have written, but they mean so much to me, and I'm happy so many of you have stuck with this story for 3 years. :) I'm really grateful to everyone who followed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts as well.

I also hope all of you are staying healthy and safe during this pandemic we're all facing.

Now on another note...there will be another forced lemon in this chapter, forced oral, and some violence. Don't worry. I listed where the lemon begins if these type of situations make you uncomfortable. Still, I hope you all enjoy despite yet another darker chapter. ^^)

* * *

"Those bastards!" Leo swore, his fists clenched so tightly at his sides, they were beginning to turn white. After Takara had gone to sit with Kenta and Serori on some nearby boxes, Bulma had pulled him away to inform Leo on what had happened to his cousin. Now he had even more of a reason to despise Zamasu and Black. Just what kind of sick freaks go on about 'justice' and then do _that_ to a seventeen year old girl?!

Staring at Takara who was laughing at an embarrassed and blushing Kenta, Bulma smiled sadly. "Your cousins a lot stronger than most women would be in her situation...At least, that's what I'd like to say, but I'm a bit worried Takara might have developed a small case of Stockholm Syndrome...She didn't seem to want to leave, and I'm afraid it might not be just from fear of what would happen if those monsters found out she was gone..."

"Sounds like I need to talk with her...Don't worry. I'll do my best to be careful about what I say," Leo said with a reassuring gaze when he noticed the concern in Bulma's eyes. Heading over to Takara, Leo placed a hand on Kenta and Serori's heads. "Do you two mind giving Takara and me a moment alone?"

"She's annoying, so I was just about to leave anyways!" Kenta huffed out.

Takara chuckled while giving the nine year old a rather cat-like smile. "You just got embarrassed because I asked if you liked, liked Serori~"

"Sh-shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" the brown haired boy exclaimed flustered. Childishly stomping off, Kenta mumbled under his breath while Serori tilted her head, hugging Takara before she was innocently following after the slightly taller boy.

"They're so cute when they are at that age," Takara mused with a soft smile. Rubbing at the back of her head, a more timid expression formed on the green eyed girls features. "I guess Bulma told you...A-actually there was something I wanted to ask you about Zamasu..."

Leo let out a heavy sigh at this and sat down beside Takara. "I don't understand why you'd want to know anything about that man, but I'll do my best to answer what I can..."

"Thank you, Leo," Takara expressed gratefully. "Black brought me here because Zamasu knew the Takara from this time-line. From the way Zamasu was acting around me, he must have really cared about her...So I wanted to know if they were in a relationship...?"

Leo couldn't help but flinch from the idea, and a troubled expression formed on his handsome face. "I can't say for sure...Takara did seem a lot more happy, more so than usual. I just figured she was having fun working on restoring a nearby park not far from here, but I think she might have been meeting Zamasu in secret. I don't know how they met, but I wish they never had. She might never have...never have lost her life then..."

Takara nibbled on the skin of her bottom lip, feeling both anger and grief coming from Leo. She couldn't blame him for his emotional state, but was Zamasu and her future self meeting one another truly such a bad thing? It's possible he could have ended up even more sadistic the way Black was. This had her pondering if Black and Zamasu had never met, would Zamasu still have destroyed this world...?

"I...I don't think Zamasu could accept the fact that I wasn't the Takara he knew. That's why he did what he did...He really didn't believe what he was doing was wrong..."

"But _you_ know what he did was completely wrong, don't you, Takara?" Leo said firmly, placing his hands on both of her shoulders and turning her where she was looking at him. "He _forced_ himself on you. You didn't want to be with him, did you?"

"No, but..."

"Your a good person, Takara. That's still no reason to try and justify what Zamasu did to you. Black and him are monsters, plain and simple," Leo voiced gently. He placed a finger on the scar that covered his eye. "Zamasu did this to me. Maybe I egged him on by blaming him for the reason you were dead when I found him at the place where your body was discovered...but blinding someone is excessive...I'd be dead right now if not for Trunks...Not only this, he murdered Takara's parents. My mom...And even the woman I loved...A person like that doesn't deserve any kind of remorse..."

Takara didn't say anything to this. She knew everything Zamasu had done and was still doing was unforgivable. Yet she couldn't bring herself to hate him. Not like she had in the beginning...A part of her had begun to even care about him, something Takara knew she couldn't tell Leo. He'd believe she was insane and would want Bulma to have her committed to some hospital the moment they returned to their era...

And because even she couldn't understand her own emotions, maybe she really was out of her mind...That didn't mean she wanted to be locked away somewhere again, even if it was best for her...

"I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I want to show you something," Leo spoke up, standing up and holding out a hand for Takara to take.

Tilting her head in confusion, Takara took Leo's slightly callused hand and let him lead her surprisingly out of the hideout. Blinking when he crouched down and motioned for her to climb onto his back, Takara felt even more bewildered as she did so. Granted the twenty-six year old had given her piggyback rides when she was younger, but she didn't think this was the time. So it was no surprise Takara let out a startled cry when Leo was rising up into the air.

"W-when did you learn to fly?!" Takara gasped out, wrapping her arms around his neck a bit tighter. It was amazing she wasn't choking him at the moment.

Leo chuckled while turning his head to grin at the startled female. "Since we were dealing with two homicidal maniacs, I figured learning to fly would be a better way to help others escape or distract Black and Zamasu. Trunks taught me how along with helping me improve my combat skills. And I'm not ashamed to admit I had my ass handed to me quite often."

Takara couldn't help but giggle at this. No offense to Trunks, but he didn't exactly fit the look of a super powerful alien warrior like his father. Still, she knew it was thanks to Trunks that the few people in this time-line were still alive. And from the explosions she could hear in the distance, she had a feeling he was fighting more fiercely against Zamasu and Black than even Goku and Vegeta were.

It didn't take them long to reach the destination Leo had in mind, and Takara gazed around in awe since the setting here didn't match the eradicated landscape around it. It was a simple park, but it was beautiful thanks to the colorful flowers and cherry trees. Yet there was a sadness that seemed to permeate the air.

"I guess Zamasu still comes to this area to look after the plants. It's the one place he makes sure isn't destroyed," Leo spoke up softly. "Takara spent so many months working on this area to make it beautiful after the androids destroyed our world the first time...We were all trying to return to the lives we once had, only to have another disaster strike us..."

Takara's eyes grew watery, knowing exactly how Leo felt. Those monsters Cell and Buu had nearly destroyed the world where she resided, but they had been more fortunate thanks to the Dragon Balls...Yet something told Takara that Leo, Trunks, and the others didn't have that luxury here...

Quietly following Leo over to one of the larger trees in the park, she watched as the blond haired male placed his hand upon the bark. "This is where I found Takara's body...She looked so peaceful, almost as if she were only sleeping...I learned from Zamasu that she had been murdered...That never would have happened if she hadn't been asked to come here so early alone...Takara should have known how dangerous it was! And if Zamasu really is a _God_ and loved her, why the hell didn't he try to save her...?!"

Staring sadly at Leo's shaking back, Takara slowly walked over to the silently crying male and wrapped her arms around him, placing her forehead on his back. "You're right. That should have never happened...And this might not be the right thing to say, but I think Zamasu would have saved her if he could have...It was just an unfortunate event no one could have seen coming..."

When Leo didn't respond, Takara continued. "None of you should have to stay in this world...There's been so many bad memories...I'm sure Bulma can take you all to the past. You'd be able to see all the people you've lost in this time-line there...It might be shocking for them at first, but at least you'd have a chance to be with your loved ones again, right...?"

Leo turned around, smiling weakly when Takara wiped the tears from his cheek before letting her palm rest there. "I'm not sure how the others would feel about leaving our home, but you're right. There's nothing left for us here..." he murmured, placing his hand over Takara's. "You know...for someone who's considered an air-head, you surprisingly have a way with words. Guess you get that from me."

Letting out a small laugh when Takara's cheeks puffed up in annoyance, Leo used his arm to wipe away the remaining tears from his eyes. It was a horrible thing to think after what she had gone through, but he really was glad she was here. She had that same way of making him feel better like the Takara he once knew did...Now he had to make sure he protected her and didn't allow anything else to happen to this Takara...

That was why he shoved the glasses wearing female to the ground when Black abruptly appeared behind them; gathering his Ki energy into his fist where he directed a punch at the taller male's torso.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Black snickered out, his hand lashing out like a snake and coiling around Leo's throat before he could put some distance between them. He was causing the human's skin to already turn blue from cutting off Leo's air circulation, and a cruel grin formed across Black's lips when the mortal was struggling to pry his hand off.

"S-stop it! Don't hurt him!" Takara cried out, running over and throwing herself onto Black's arm

"I don't know how you managed to escape yet again, but I'll deal with you later," Black warned, furrowing his dark brows down at the frightened girl. "In the meantime, what do you think would be a better death for him? Snapping his neck in two or suffocating the life out of him?"

"Neither! Please, just let him go!" Takara begged. "Punish me! Do whatever you want to me! Just don't hurt him!"

Black's onyx orbs widened at these words for a moment, a sudden idea dawning on him where a rather sadistic smirk formed on his tan features. It made Takara feel a small pang of regret for her actions, but if it kept Leo from dying, then she didn't care what was going through the former Kai's messed up mind.

"Anything, you say? He must mean a great deal to you. You'll make _someone_ jealous if he learns of this," Black mused with a chuckle, carelessly dropping Leo to the ground. "I must be insane for even agreeing mortal, but we have a deal."

"Ta-Takara...no..." Leo coughed out, holding onto his bruised throat as his wheezing form struggled to stand up.

"Leo!" Takara cried out when Black performed a swift karate chop to the back of her cousins neck, the hit causing Leo's eyes to instantly roll into the back of his head before he was connecting with the ground.

"The fools merely unconscious, not dead. Now, unless you want him to awaken and see the state I leave you in, I suggest you come with me." Black cautioned, roughly grabbing onto Takara's arm.

Takara managed to glare at the male despite her trembling figure, gasping when they had vanished on the spot where they reappeared in one of the dilapidated buildings that once had been someones home. Crying out when Black threw her to the charred and dirty floor, Takara was tempted to snap at him, but her words caught in her throat when she noticed he was tugging down his pants.

 **Lemon starts here**

"Don't give me that look. You did say you would do anything, correct? Or would you prefer I return and end the life of that man who's so important to you?" Black questioned, not at all appearing ashamed that he was displaying his manhood to her.

And dear Kami he was much thicker and longer than Zamasu was...Takara wasn't sure what was worse. Seeing the size of his rod, or the fact that she was technically seeing the lovable Goku half-naked right now...Chichi was definitely going to kill her if she didn't die from what Black was unfortunately clearly planning to do to her...

"W-well I know I said that, but...what exactly am I doing...?" Takara asked quietly, her cheeks flushed with color.

"I want you to suck it," Black said so casually that Takara couldn't help but squeak. Moving closer toward the female, Black grabbed hold of the back of her head before she could try and flee. "Oh, and don't even think of biting it. I'll just make you suffer worse after I kill that boy if you do."

Takara scowled since she actually hadn't been considering that, but now she really did wish she could bite it and possibly rip his dick right off...Instead she tentatively stuck out her tongue, hesitating a moment before she slowly gave the tip a small lick. She had no clue what she was doing. Books could only paint a picture so far when it came to such lewd acts, and Takara knew messing up would just screw her over worse. And poor Leo too...

"I know you human's aren't talented, but surely you can do better than that?" Black drawled out, causing Takara to wince and stop in her shy lapping when he was yanking painfully at her hair.

Glowering up at the amused Goku look alike, Takara reached out an unsteady hand to grip onto his shaft where she started to stroke it; licking at his tip in unison where a bit of white liquid was already leaking from it. Her face felt like it was on literal fire, and she let out a shaky breath of air before enveloping his tool in her mouth where she could taste the tangy discharge on her tongue.

Hearing Black grunting Takara guessed she must be doing something right, even if having his manhood, that barely fit in her mouth, felt both uncomfortable and so bizarre to her. She could only suck on half of it, and a groan ended up leaving her lips since she could feel him starting to throb.

"Shit!" Black hissed out, not caring that he caused the girl to gag and was possibly choking her when he pushed down on her head, forcing her to take more of him into her warm cavern. He was starting to understand why human's were so keen on sex. This feeling was surprisingly intoxicating.

Whimpering Takara tried to pull back, but Black was now directing her in the blow job, making her swallow all of his goods once he'd reached his peak. Only when he had finished did he unleash the girl who was coughing from the slight burning feeling she now felt in her throat. Takara had honestly wondered there for a moment if Black was going to end up suffocating her. That would have been one hell of a way to go...

"S-satisfied now...?" Takara panted out, wiping at her mouth. However when she noticed that Black still looked hard along with the glazed look within his dark orbs, her heart started to pound in her chest and she began to scoot backwards.

"And where do you think you're going?" Black questioned, his voice sounding more husky. Yanking Takara off the ground, Black drug her over to a table where he made her bend over; earning a sharp yelp from the girl when he was tearing the skirt she wore along with her panties off.

"No! Please, don't!" Takara cried out in a panic. She still couldn't believe Black had made her give him a blow job, but he was actually going to force himself on her now?! But didn't he hate her? So why?

Black merely snickered, causing Takara to whimper when he used two fingers to rub at her flower where he showed her the slickness upon his digits. "Did sucking me really make you this wet? I'd say this shows you clearly want me to fuck you~"

Not giving the dark haired girl a chance to respond, Black shoved himself deep inside of her, this causing Takara to scream while her nails slightly dug into the wood of the table.

"I wonder if you were this wet and tight with Zamasu?" Black inquired with a small groan, smirking as his fingers dug into the woman's hips as he moved at an easy, almost bored pace despite having shoved himself impatiently into Takara's welcoming heat.

Takara only whimpered as he kept up his consistent pace, her thankfully still covered breasts pressing against the table while she struggled to adjust to Black's larger length that penetrated her. Various yelps and gasps left the girls lips once Black started to increase his thrusts, and she hated how it began to feel more pleasurable. More so because she completely loathed the man who was dominating her.

Small pained whines left the girls lips from having Black's nails scratching at her thighs, and she wouldn't be surprised if he had bruised her skin as well from how roughly he was gripping at her hips. So when Black was suddenly pulling out of her, Takara felt a small rush of relief hit her. That sensation quickly faded however when Black turned her to rip the remainder of her clothes off, easily holding Takara when he slammed her into the amazingly still standing wall where he started to take her even more forcefully than he had before.

A look of hunger was in Blacks eyes, a grin stretched across his lips as he gave into the cravings he once believed were beneath him. Hearing the various sounds the pathetic mortal was unleashing was only fueling his primal desires further, and he easily held Takara up with one hand while grabbing onto a breast where he began to harshly squeeze it within his hand.

"I don't know what's more amusing. Seeing you looking so broken or the fact that your efforts to save that man was in vain," Black murmured, leaning forward to lick at Takara's neck. "You should have seen how violently Zamasu was attacking Goku and those other fools. It's only a matter of time before they meet defeat. Then we'll finish off the rest and you'll get to spend the remainder of your worthless years as Zamasu's and my pet."

Tears formed in Takara's lightly glazed eyes, and she cursed her body for caving in when the tightness that had been growing inside of her unleashed in a wave of euphoria. Her tired and trembling form didn't even register when Black's seed shot up into her. She didn't even cry out when Black let her spent and naked form drop to the floor where her breathless figure just lay there.

 **Lemon Ends**

"Strange. Zamasu's energy seems to have vanished..." Black uttered out with furrowed brows after tugging his pants back up. He didn't spare Takara another glance as he left the building to make his way to the area where he had last felt his comrade.

Though her bruised and aching form wanted to just remain on the floor, no matter how humiliated she felt, Takara struggled to stand on her feet. Her steps were wobbly and she tripped a few times, yet she was determined to get to Leo. She had to. Even if she had to go outside completely all natural thanks to that bastard ripping her clothes so badly where Takara no longer could attempt to wear them.

It seemed Takara had only walked a few feet away from that horrid building when she noticed a figure flying toward her. She was almost afraid Black was coming back for her, so when seeing that it was Leo, she couldn't help but fall too her knees while wrapping her arms around her quivering form.

Leo completely froze when he landed seeing the state his cousin was in. He almost wasn't sure how to react, but seeing her shaking, he pulled off his shirt and managed to convince Takara to remove her arms where he could help her into the simple grey piece of clothing. It wasn't too long, but at least it covered what counted.

"Dammit...God dammit...!" Leo swore, pulling Takara into his arms as he ran a hand through her slight damp hair. Her whole form was sweaty and reeked of what that demon had done to her. "I'm so sorry, Takara...This is my fault...I never should have risked bringing you outside..."

Takara weakly shook her head that was buried into Leo's chest. "No...Black might have gone to the hideout if he was able to sense me out here...It's better you took me away," Struggling not to break down, Takara asked quietly, "Leo? Can you...take me to Zamasu...?"

"Takara-"

"I know it might sound crazy but I need him to see me...Please!"

Leo gritted his teeth, letting out a swear before he was lifting the shorter girl up into his arms and taking off with her.

" _You'll make_ _ **someone**_ _jealous if he learns of this,"_

Takara truly hoped those words Black had said were true. If there was any part of Zamasu that did have genuine feelings for her and didn't see her just as an object the way Black clearly did, that was.


End file.
